Unexpectedly
by Just another ginge
Summary: Hermione is hurting after the war. She is staying at the burrow, but she needs some space so goes to read in her favourite old oak. but the something very unexpected happens while up there. Will he help her cope with everything that's changing? rated T just to be safe for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my very first fan fiction, but I've been reading them for years. I hope its not too bad. I've always wondered why Hermione ended up with Ron when they were always arguing. but they do work i guess. i just prefer her with Fred but any way, enough of my rambling and on with the story.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Even if I used polyjuice potion I would not be the Queen of the Harry Potter Universe. So I don't own harry potter, I just play with JK's characters within the universe. I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

It had been a year since the war ended, but the pain of all those who had been lost was still fresh.

Having just visited the graves of Remus, Tonks, and all the others, Hermione was burying herself in 'Hogwarts a History' once again so that she didn't have to think.

However, being in a house with 6 others inevitably meant that her peace was short lived, especially as The Burrow was always naturally buzzing. She had been staying there since the war ended. Hermione had left for a couple of months to go find her parents and restore their memories. When she returned without them it was assumed that she hadn't found them. But no matter how hard they tried, even Ginny, Hermione wouldn't talk about it at all.

The bookworm stood up and left the living room. With all the others around she would never get any peace. So she made her way out to a tall old oak tree and climbed up. Here, within the branches, there was enough space to comfortably seat at least 3 people. Choosing her usual spot Hermione quickly settled back into her book. It took Hermione a whole 5 minutes to realise that the tree wasn't usually this soft to sit against. She turned around.

"Comfy there 'mione?" The ginger floating head said with a smirk.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. She was seated on someone's lap. AND SHE HADN'T NOTICED! Hermione felt very stupid, the supposed 'brightest witch of her age' hadn't noticed that she was seated on someone instead of a tree. Looking at the head it was obvious that this was one of the twins. And Hermione knew exactly which one. This was most definitely Fred. She had always been able to tell them apart since the day she met them, much to the twins annoyance. Fred's nose was smaller and he had a freckle above his left eyebrow that George lacked. People used to be able to tell them apart due to George's lack of an ear, but he had recently attached an extendible ear to his head and now it was once again nigh-on impossible to tell them apart.

"Very. May I ask, why on Earth are you sitting up in a tree, with what I presume is Harry's cloak on?" the witch answered with a smile.

Fred still had that smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh you know, this and that. Being sat on, just the norm," he said with a wink, evoking a blush from the bookworm. "And what brings you here onto my ever ready lap?"

Hermione's blushed deeper but didn't move.

"I erm...", she bit her lip, "I just came to get away from everyone being unbelievingly noisy. I needed some peace."

"I know exactly how you feel!"

Fred grimaced, earning a blush from the bookworm.

Mum had been mollycoddling (pun not intended) them both since they got out of St Mungo's. They had ended up there when, during the Battle of Hogwarts, a wall had collapsed, falling in his direction. 'Mione had dived into Fred at the last moment, pushing him away from the fatal zone. If he had still been standing there... Fred shuddered at the thought.

The wall fell and still hit them, but 'Mione took the brunt of the blast.

Fred had woken up a month later to find her next to him in a coma. It wasn't long until she woke up too and they were eventually allowed to go back to the Burrow. Alas, when they did Molly fussed over them until Fred finally put his foot down and told his mother that they were adults and did not need to be constantly watched.

However, this did not completely deter her, so Fred often found himself outside seeking refuge.

Fred looked at Hermione who was also lost in thought.

"Sickle for your thoughts, 'Mione." He said softly.

She blushed again.

"Sorry, I was just thinking... about how everything has changed in the last year," she mumbled.

"Yeah, no more Moldy-Voldy and most of the death eaters in Azkaban. The war is finally over," Fred said with a sigh. He looked down.

"The war may be over, but I thought things might go back to how they used to be..."

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes. I ****_do not_**** have a beta.**

**So, what did you think? Hit the button. I know you know which one. You don't? It's the one down there with the word review on it. Thanks! XX**

**sorry if this is short, but the chapters will get longer. Just a question though, would you prefer longer chapters about once a week, or shorter chapters more frequently?**

* * *

**AN: 2 This is now a beta'd chapter. Thanks to my super awesome beta irishwerewolf!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i was so happy to find that I had 4 reviews, 5 favs and a follower that I just had to post this. I had a bit of a fan-girl moment when I found to my delight that my first review was from the author of one of my fav fics. Thank you Emiilyrae96! thanks as well to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/faved!**

**In response to a guest reviewer. yes, I know Fred died in the book. but I love his character. and this is ****fan fiction**** so, I have changed it so he survives!**

**sorry, this is ****_really _****short, but my chapters will get longer and this would only cut here.**

**so enough of my babbling, on with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: so, overnight I suddenly changed into Jo, so i now own hp! :D Nah, I don't. ;) you guys know I was lying. she still owns it all. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

A tear rolled down Hermione's face and hit the forgotten book. Fred looked up to see Hermione's head bowed, she was obviously troubled by something.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" asked Fred, his voice full of concern. He lifted up her chin and made her look into his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know," she blushed and hiccuped. "It started when I went to go give my parents their memory, and...a-and..."

Hermione burst into another round of tears, burying her head in Fred's now visible shoulders, startling him. She just looked so...so...broken. What in the name of Merlin's right sock had happened?

" 'Mione, you sure you want to talk about this?" Fred asked, his voice serious, for once.

Hermione nodded into Fred's shoulder and sniffed, "I-I need to just, get it o-out."

She took a calming breath.

"I went to go give my parents their memories back and it took me a while to find them, but I did. A-and m-my mother," Hermione gulped, "She told me that th-they were fed up o-of me. They, I quote, 'hardly ever saw me after I went to that f-freak show of a school' and she said that t-taking her memories away w-was the last straw. S-she told me she, sh-she..."

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. Fred was shocked. Hadn't 'Mione's mother always been supporting of her? Hmm. Evidently not.

" ...she said th-they nev-never wanted to see me a-again."

This set Hermione off again. Fred had never seen Hermione so upset. It was unnerving, but how was she supposed to act when her parents had disowned her for trying to protect them? He just held her and waited for her to cry herself out, the anger ever evident in his eyes.

When she had calmed down, Fred opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Hermione placing her finger on his lips.

"Thank you, Fred," she whispered. "Thank you."

With this the bookworm stood up, climbed down the tree and ran into the house, leaving a bewildered Fred to think about what just happened.

An hour later, Fred stood up and followed the path that Hermione had taken before when she left, still pondering what had happened. He could now smell the wondrous scent of his mother's cooking.

It was the one thing that he had missed when he had left with George to set up the shop. 'The shop,' Fred thought with a smirk.

It was high time that his lovely family was pranked, and he had the perfect idea for it too.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. the review button is down there. go on, click it! you know you want to! :D**

**I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes. But I've tried my best! Thanks XX**

* * *

**A/N 2 : This is now a beta'd chapter. Thanks again to irishwerewolf!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I got a great response to the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who left a review/followed/faved. I love the feeling i get when I check my email and my inbox has a load of reviews in it. they really help me to asses my own writing. thank you!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, its my longest yet. The rest of my chapters should be around this length, hopefully. Enough rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have kidnapped JKR and she has handed the ownership of the harry potter world to me. NO! I DIDN'T! DON'T CALL THE POLICE! I WAS KIDDING! I OWN ****_NOTHING!_**

* * *

Hermione awoke to a very loud shrill scream in her ear.

"Hermione, BREAKFAST!"

She screamed and then buried her head in her pillow and groaned, "Why'd you have to do that Ginny, just WHY!?"

Hermione heard Ginny chuckle as she left the room. Hermione considered going back to sleep but instead the bookworm leapt up and quickly threw on some half-decent clothes, leaving her bushy bed-head down. If she didn't move fast the Weasley appetite would have struck and there would be no food left.

Whilst thinking about the imminent meal, Hermione was forced to remember last night's dinner. Things had been incredibly awkward for Gryffindor's golden girl. Fred had been late to dinner that evening, which was almost impossible for a Weasley. They must have some kind of food sensor as they can always discern when food is ready. But Fred was late, he came from outside. He had still stayed in the tree, long after Hermione had left. Hermione was scared to talk to him. Would he look down on her for being such a failure to her parents? Because he was late, the only seat left was the one next to Hermione. He made no attempt to talk to her throughout the meal and neither did she to him. The awkwardness was almost tangible and Hermione swore that the others had picked up on it. Most definitely Ginny and George had though. It was only a matter of time before she would be pinned down by Ginny and forced to answer questions.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts she opened the door and headed into the corridor.

Hermione practically leapt down the stairs, much too fast for any sane persons liking. The many twists and turns of the burrows corridors meant that running down the stairs was not the safest thing in the world. The witch was on the final flight of stairs that led into the kitchen when she tripped.

Tumbling head-over-heals Hermione hit her head on the banister and everything went black.

The Weasleys were just tucking into breakfast when it happened.

A scream echoed around the kitchen and cutlery dropped as Ron and harry flinched. They knew this scream all too well. There was one thought that passed through two Weasley's and the potter's mind; Hermione.

Fred was at her side in a flash. There was a quickly growing pool of blood. Fred's vision blurred at the sight, but he swallowed through it and scooped Hermione into his arms. Before even Ron could protest at this Fred took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire shouting "St Mungo's", and disappeared in a surge of green fire, leaving the rest of the Weasleys, and harry, in a shocked silence.

Mrs Weasley was the first to recover from the shock. After casting a quick scorgify, she tried to convince the others to eat some more, but all appetites had been lost, quite a feat for a family of Weasleys. All anyone wanted to do was to go check on Hermione and Fred.

Fred appeared in St Mungo's with Hermione and as soon as someone caught wind that one of the golden trio was unconscious and at St Mungo's he was surrounded by ogling people. He tried to move through the crowd, but was forced backward. Fred was about to burst out shouting but at the moment he opened his mouth, a mediwitch parted the sea of people and conjured a stretcher. She was immediately taken away and the doctors started their work.

Fred was forced to wait outside the room while they worked on Hermione. He kept getting weird stares from all the people that passed him. What were they looking at?

It was half an hour since Fred had arrived at St Mungo's and the fires in the entrance hall burst into action. The Weasleys plus Harry, all sprouting a multitude of strange hair colours, came through and asked for Hermione Granger at the front desk. Hermione was still being worked on, but the wizard at the front desk showed them to the room where Fred was sat, with bright pink hair and his head in his hands, worrying about the bookworm.

George put his hand on Fred's shoulder and Fred looked up to see his family and was immediately engulfed in a Weasley family group hug. Having them all there was comforting for Fred, but Fred could tell that things were now slightly awkward between him and Ron; who had lavender hair. Ron probably felt that he should have been the one to take Hermione to St Mungo's, seeing as the two were dating. Thinking about this sent a strange pang through Fred's chest. But Fred just brushed the feeling off; he needed to focus on what was happening in front of him.

The door opened. The mediwitch that had escorted Fred before stood there, her face giving away absolutely nothing.

"Miss Granger is in a stable condition," she said and George whooped, "She had taken a severe blow to the head and had lost a lot of blood. She will be fine. She just needs to rest."

The Weasleys, plus Harry, broke into celebratory cheering before being forced into silence by the angry glare of the mediwitch. All of them were grinning ear to ear. Hermione would be alright. They looked like a bunch of idiots with their multi-coloured hair and large grins and even the stern-faced mediwitch had to smile at the scene.

Ginny, remembering that she had luminous green hair, asked gesturing to her hair, "Fred, is this your doing? George swore he didn't do it."

Fred grinned, "Yeah it was me"

"I'm so going to kill you. Look at this! It's green Fred! Green!"

Fred waved his wand while muttering something and everyone's hair returned to its normal colour.

A couple of hours later Hermione was finally awake and was allowed to go home on the grounds that she rested. Mrs Weasley was all too happy to oblige. They took Hermione back to the burrow and the bookworm got her wish of more sleep in her bed.

When Hermione woke up later that evening she heard Fred and Ginny having a conversation in hushed tones.

"Come on, spill!"

"I don't know what you're talking about gin'."

"I can see it. You like her."

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid with me Fred. Hermione"

'what?' thought Hermione, 'Fred, one of the best pranksters since the marauders, why would he like boring old me?' Not that Hermione had any feeling for Fred. She was dating Ron. Ron the boy who everyone thought she should end up with; Ron the boy who was one of her best friends; Ron the boy who she hadn't ever felt a spark with.

Fred mumbled something incoherent.

"what was that Fred?"

"ilikehermione okay, okay, is that what you wanted?!"

"yes"

Hermione heard someone exit the room. Now would be as good a time as any to "wake up".

"so," Ginny said with a grin, "how much did you hear?"

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? review review review! pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasee eeeeeee! thanks xx :D**

**I still don't have a beta so i apologise for any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, new chapter for you. :) This one has a bit more interaction between Fred and Hermione, but this chapter is a bt of a filler. Sorry. Thanks to every one who has fav'd/followed or reviewed. I appreciate it! Without further ado, chapter 4!**

* * *

**(okay, I lied there was a bit more ado)**

**_Disclaimer: It seems that no matter how many bat bogey hexes I send at her, JKR will not give me the rights to Harry Potter. :'( So... I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

Hermione blanched.

"Umm, I-I don't know what you mean." She said unsurely.

Ginny gave Hermione a disbelieving look as Hermione yawned and stretched.

"What?"

"I know for a fact that you were awake for a while before you "woke up". I repeat, how much did you hear?" Ginny said with a glare.

Hermione glared back. They had a staring match that surpassed even Ginny's record time before Hermione finally gave in, after a good _seven_ minutes. The bookworm looked down and quietly mumbled,

"Since he said… tha-that fheightemw."

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you properly" Ginny's voice was laced heavily with sarcasm.

"Since he said that he liked me…" Hermione squeaked with a blush.

"SO, what do you make of this information?" said Ginny, noting her friends blush and for this reason wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Why should _I_ make anything of it, I'm dating your other brother. You know; the one that saved me from a troll in first year. _Ron_."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Yeah, no… W-why would it be a bad thing?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Ginny said with a smirk. Something was going on and she was going to find out. She had her suspicions but she had no proof.

"I'm going to go have a shower." Hermione said loudly whilst getting up and walked out of the room, leaving a giggling Ginny in her wake.

* * *

Fred was worrying. Ginny now knew how he felt about Hermione. She was bound to tell her at some point, they're best friends. But Hermione was dating Ron at the moment. As much as Fred wished it otherwise, it wasn't and Fred was not about to wreck his little brothers longest relationship. Plus doing so would hurt Hermione and Fred would never do that willingly to her.

What if Ginny told Ron? He would be, knowing his brothers temper, incredibly protective and angry; even if Hermione never returned his feelings. Ron was someone who had little tact and was not someone to anger on a bad day. Hopefully, if Ginny told him, it would blow over quite quickly.

Fred sighed, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. With a bit of luck the worst he would have to deal with was unrelenting teasing. He climbed out of the tree. He had gone there after being confronted by Ginny to have somewhere to think, well… worry, without being disturbed. 'I need a shower.' Fred thought, it was after the morning rush, so it wouldn't have anyone in it and Fred needed to relax. He had gotten quite tense worrying about Hermione and Ginny.

He walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. The water was the perfect temperature. It unwound all the tension in his back. Fred spent a record time of 7 minutes in the shower, just letting the water run over him. He usually just wanted to get in and out as quick as possible and as a result his showers often only lasted 4 minutes at the most. Fred finished up in the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist whilst grabbing another one to dry his hair with.

The door burst open.

* * *

' Argh, why does Ginny have to be so nosy!' Hermione thought, stomping down the stairs.

She paused outside the bathroom door. It was past the usual morning rush, it didn't sound like anyone was in there. She decided against having a shower and carried on walking down the stairs. Hermione was about to go into the kitchen when she decided that she really could do with a shower and so the bookworm turned and made her way back to the bathroom. She opened the door in one fluid motion and instantly wished she hadn't.

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" Hermione cried averting the eyes.

There was someone in the bathroom.

"It's ok 'mione, I'm decent." A voice said.

"Fred? Merlin! I'm so sorry!"

Hermione's blush was worthy of a Weasley.

"'Mione, its fine. 'Mione, look at me."

She looked up. The first thing she noticed was that Fred had only recently got out of the shower as there were still water droplets all over his toned, tanned, muscular skin. Quidditch really had done Fred good. He had a Gryffindor red fluffy towel around his waist covering him. This was what Fred classed as decent? At least he had the towel.

"See something you like 'mione?" Fred said with a suggestive wink.

She hadn't been ogling. No. She had… just looked up because he had asked her too. But here she was, with an almost naked boy whom she had only just discovered liked her. Merlin, this couldn't be _any_ more awkward.

Hermione met his eyes blushing, if it were possible, even deeper and said,

"Uh, I-I guess I'll… just go…"

"No 'mione. I'm done. You use the bathroom."

"No really, I-I didn't really need… I was just headed downstairs for breakfast…"

Fred smirked but there was a true concern in his eyes. "Don't run this time."

Hermione, being the mature adult she was, stuck her tongue out at him and walked away.

The aroma of a freshly cooked breakfast emanated from the kitchen, drawing Hermione into the room. She sat down and tucked in. The food, as always, was delicious. Just after Hermione placed a forkful of pancakes in her mouth when Ginny walked in and questioned her,

"I thought you were having a shower?"

Hermione blushed, which was becoming a fast habit for the bookworm, and finished chewing her before speaking,

"I decided against it."

Hermione could see the cogs whirring in Ginny's head. 'Drat,' Hermione thought, 'why did I have to blush? Now she thinks that something has happened. Which has, but I don't want her knowing!'

George broke the almost awkward silence.

"Hey Granger because of what happened yesterday your boss has given you today off, he owled this morning. What are you gunna do with your free day?" he said offhandedly.

"Oh, has he? I think I'll catch up on some paperwork or something…"

George and Ginny looked at each other with the same glint in their eyes.

"Hermione!" they sang in unison grinning like madmen.

They had a plan. This could not end well.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Have you any guesses what George and Ginny are up to? **

**I think I will be updating this story weekly on weekends (fri, sat or sun) as I have a family of 7 and getting time on the computer to type this up is hard to get. **

**HEY! WAIT! STOP! **

**Before you go, well... you see that button. you know the one down there. It has the word review on it. yeah, Could you possibly click it and leave a review for little ol me? please? thank you! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, here is another chapter, I found this one hard to write, I just haven't had much time this week. But I managed it and somehow this ended up being my longest chapter to date. :) I hope you like it.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I have placed JKR under the imperius curse and she has signed over the rights to the HP universe to non other than moi. No, she hasn't I lied again. ****_I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

Hermione groaned. Why did Ginny have to be insistent that they had to do the one thing that she hated doing? The one bad thing about being friends with Ginny was that she was obsessed with fashion and would take any opportunity at all to make someone, especially Hermione, over. When Ginny combined her love of shopping with Georges "persuasion", more commonly known as kidnapping, skills no one was safe.

So here she was in muggle London trying on increasingly ridiculous outfits. Ginny had just handed her a dress that was not something that Hermione would never normally consider. It was a light summery knee length dress that had a small floral pattern all over it. Flowers just weren't really Hermione's thing. She internally cringed, this couldn't get any worse. But it was better to try it on and look stupid than to try and resist Ginny's fashion choices. So Hermione took the dress and went into the changing room. She put the dress on the muggle way, it took longer, and walked out to where Ginny was feeling stupid.

She heard George gasp. Was it that bad? She looked up to see a huge grin on Ginny's face.

"Hermione, you look amazing!" said Ginny clapping her hands together in delight.

Hermione turned and faced the mirror. The dress was perfect. It didn't matter that it was floral; somehow it worked for this dress.

"Ron's going to have to look out if you ever go out in that dress Granger." George said with a low whistle.

"Thanks, I guess… I think I will get this one Gin."

"Awesome! I knew it'd look great on you."

Two hours later Ginny announced that Hermione's kidnapping was over and they dropped their stuff off at the burrow. They collapsed onto the sofa exhausted. It was only 11 o'clock but it felt like much later in the day.

They hadn't had anything since breakfast and so after half an hour Ginny, who had inherited her mother's cooking skills, fixed them up a little lunch, and akin to her mother, a little food was enough to feed a small army. The food was placed upon the table and everyone tucked in. Hermione, though eating as enthusiastically as the rest of them, was distracted, thinking about what had happened over the past few days with Fred.

"HERMIONE!"

She was suddenly dragged from her musing.

"Sorry gin, what did you say?"

Ginny had a smirk on her face happy to have caught Hermione out.

"You do know that was like the seventh time I called your name right?"

Hermione didn't have a witty answer for her and so went for the remorseful approach.

"Sorry, what did you want to tell me?"

"That you've been starring into space for five minutes, are you okay?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine."

Hermione finished her food quickly and announced that she was going to go pay a visit to Ron in work. She never normally had the time to, and she hadn't been seeing Ron as much recently as he was needed to work overtime on a case. It was his lunch break so he should be free and he would appreciate the leftovers.

With a smile on her face she apperated. She got to Ron's office and opened the door, and instantly wished she hadn't. Ron had lavender brown up against the wall and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Hermione froze, her brain not quite believing what she was seeing. Ron was cheating on her.

Hermione's mind caught up with her body and the witch stormed up behind him and emptied the contents of the plastic container on Ron's head.

"RON! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! ACTUALLY I CAN. WE ARE THROUGH RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY! THROUGH!"

Hermione burst into tears, turned on the spot and apperated, her voice still ringing in her ears.

Due to the wards surrounding The Burrow Hermione wasn't able to apperate into her and Ginny' rom like she would have preferred, she had to walk all the way through the garden and living room. Hermione took a deep breath and ran as quickly as she could, albeit drawing more attention to herself then if she had just walked through. She got up to her room fairly quickly. But this wasn't enough, Hermione needed to be left alone, all alone. Already someone was coming up the stairs. An idea popped into Hermione's head; a crazy, Harry worthy idea.

Hermione walked over to the already open window as the door burst open. She didn't' turn to see who it was, it didn't matter. Hermione took a steadying breath and jumped.

* * *

Fred came downstairs after having his shower to find a note signed by George and Ginny that read:

_**WE HAVE KIDNAPPED HERMIONE.**_

Fred chuckled, that was his twin's speciality. But his laughter was tainted with a pang of jealousy. His twin was out there somewhere spending more time with the girl he liked. But he couldn't do anything about it.

Fred was at a loss of what to do with himself, if George was out with Hermione then they weren't opening up shop today. Fred decided to go to Diagon alley and work on some product ideas for the shop; they could do with a new line soon.

A few hour past and Fred found he was unable to think of anything but Hermione. What had that girl done to him? No one had ever been able to distract him this much from pranking, ever. He constantly had memories of the times they had spent together going through his head.

Fred shook his head to try and clear his thoughts and gave up on working for today. He was getting nowhere. He cast a quick tempus charm. It was twelve.

He apperated back to the burrow, there was bound to be some food of some kind there, there always was. He entered the living room to find Ginny and George playing this strange muggle game Mione had taught them, rock paper scissors. Fred didn't understand it; he had tested it out with Ron. A piece of paper did nothing to protect you when you threw a rock at someone. Ron found this out the hard way and the rock landed on Ron's, let's say, more… sensitive area.

Before he could say a word the door flew open and Hermione ran past Fred and up the stairs. Fred spotted her tear-stained face and immediately followed her to see what was wrong. He got to Ginny and Hermione's room and knocked on the door. Getting no answer he gently opened the door to find Hermione crouched on the windowsill ready to jump.

He froze unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

She jumped.

_"HERMIONE! NO!"_

* * *

**So... what did you think? I'm sorry if this isn't quite up to par with what i usually write, i normally have much more time throughout the week to write stuff. But i think this turned out ok.**

**You know the drill****, the button down there,**** hit it****. tell me what you think. even if you don't like it. But if you don't, please tell me what you don't like so i can make improvements. **

**thanks xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry everyone. life got in the way of me publishing this. I had it all written but not typed up and I was away from my house all weekend. But it's half-term for me now so I may be able to get an extra chapter up this week, but no promises. I will defiantly have one up next weekend though! I hope you like this chapter. Again I apologise for leaving you on a cliff-hanger. But I was so happy to come back to find that this story has had over 1000 views!**

**Enough of my grovelling, on with the story!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter. Although owning it is what I see in the Mirror of Erised. Alas, I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

Fred panicked. Hermione had actually jumped. What could have driven her to do something like that? He attentively listened for a cry and a thump but it never came. That couldn't be good. What should he do? He span on the spot apperating outside, where she would have fallen, the place where she should have fallen, but she was nowhere in sight. She wasn't there.

Where was she?

Fred's brain started to think up the worst probable scenarios. She shook his head to clear it. He hadn't heard her land, but he was sure he hadn't been hallucinating when he had seen her jump. He started walking, his head down staring at his moving feet, wondering about where on earth she could be. A couple of minutes later he looked up. He had subconsciously walked directly to his tree. Smiling inwardly to himself he climbed up, it would be the perfect place to think. He sat down with a thump. Well the noise he made was more like a muffled thud accompanied by a squeak. Fred smirked, he had found her.

He whispered the counter for the disillusion charm Hermione had cast. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying for a while and sobs still racked her chest. Fred got off of her lap, sat next to her and the pulled her into a hug. She looked broken. They stayed there for a good 10 minutes until Hermione had cried herself out. During which Fred wondered again about what could have done this to her, but he was also happy that she wasn't dead or physically hurt. Fred decided that all he needed to do for now was to hold her.

"F-Fred?"

Hermione had stopped crying. But judging by her voice she was still on the verge of tears

"Are you okay Mione?" Fred asked tilting up her chin with his hand to make Hermione look him in the eye, "What did Ron do?"

"H-How do know R-Ron did s-something?"

"You always cry when Ron has done something. Now tell me so I know what I need to punch him for this time."

Hermione shook her head.

"Please Mione. Tell me." Fred said softly. She shook her head again.

"fine then, tell me how you got down to the ground without getting hurt."

"I jumped a-and used 'aresto momentum' o-on my way d-down"

"Of course she would" thought Fred.

"Now tell me Mione, what did he do?"

"L-Lavender."

Hermione didn't have to say anymore. They whole of the Weasley family had heard of what Ron had done in sixth year with lavender. Fred growled. How dare he!

"It's o-okay Fred. I should have s-seen it coming r-really."

Had he said that out loud?

"What do you mean?"

"H-He's been working overtime f-for a couple of months, but wouldn't t-tell me what he was w-working on. I d-didn't question it."

Fred was colourfully swearing under his breath. How dare he cheat on her?

"Of course," Hermione continued, "it was inevitable really. I mean, why would Ron want to be stuck with someone like me?"

Fred was shocked. Could Hermione not see that she was beautiful? Any boy would kill to be by her side and Ron abused the privilege.

"Mione, how could you think that?"

"Well it's true. I'm just a plain, boring, prude, bookwor-"

Fred stopped her mid-flow by putting his finger over her lips. He couldn't bear to hear Hermione putting herself down. All he could then think about was about how soft Hermione's lips were. Fred shook his head to clear it.

"Mione, you are beautiful, don't let anyone, even yourself, tell you otherwise. And boring. You are by no means boring. The fact that you know so much is fascinating, it's actually quite hot. And you're not a prude, Ron's just an idiot."

"But Fred I-" Hermione mumbled against his finger.

"No. He shouldn't even think about hurting you like he did."

Fred had been leaning forwards throughout his speech and consequently his face was only a few centimetres away from Hermione's. He looked down to her lips and back up again, searching her eyes and moved away from her.

"I-I need to go." Fred stuttered

With that Fred got up and apperated, not even taking the time to walk the short distance to the burrow.

* * *

Hermione was shocked. Did Fred just almost kiss her? But he had suddenly left. Of course he had, no one would want to kiss her. Even Ron didn't want her. Hermione wiped the thought of Ron from her mind. He didn't deserve to even be in her thoughts. Hermione stood up and went inside.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Ginny cried as soon as she walked through the front door, "I looked upstairs for you but you weren't there."

"Yeah Gin. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"Ron has been cheating on me with lavender." Hermione braced herself.

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione zoned out as Ginny let out the wrath of the Weasley temper. Ginny would shout for hours if she was riled up enough. However after only half a minute her shouting had gained the attention of all the others in the house, who piled into the living room where the drama was taking place.

"Ginervera!" scolded Molly, "What is this raucous racket about?"

"Your filthy cheater of a son that's what!"

All eyes were now on Hermione. She opened her mouth to tell them that she didn't want to talk about it when the floo suddenly lit up. Out of it flew Ron who proceeded to fall forwards, landing on his face. He stood up to see his whole family glaring at him. This was not going to end well for Ron.

* * *

**All proceeds go to a good cause.**

**By proceeds I mean reviews.**

**And when I say a good cause I mean my happiness.**

**So review! Click the button! Tell me what you think! Even if you hate it!**

**Thanks x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter. it's a bit shorter than my previous ones, but hey, it was the only place I could split it. its not as good as previous ones, but i managed to work through my writers block.**

**thanks to everyone that responded to the last chapter.**

**So here it is, Chapter 7!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: even if i sent the bat bogey hex on par to Ginny's at JKR she wouldn't give me the rights to Harry Potter. I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

Hermione blinked and was surprised to find the twins stood in front of her, physically putting themselves between her and Ron.

"Hello Ronniekins." both twins said menacingly.

Ron's eyes flickered up to Hermione from the twins and back. It didn't take him long to put two and two together.

"H-Hello everyone, what's up?"

"Ron, how could you cheat on Hermione? I thought I raised you better than that!" Molly cried after a minute breaking the rather awkward silence that had fallen in the room.

A flash of anger appeared on Ron's face that only Hermione saw as it was soon covered by a cool mask of indifference. Hermione could tell that Ron was livid with his family being on her side. Hermione silently hoped that no one, especially the twins, would do anything to him. But of course all her hoping was in vain.

"So I guess you on her side then." said Ron.

"You're an idiot Ron," sighed Fred, "of course we're going to be on her side! You cheated-"

"-on her!" continued George, "Hermione is as much a part of this family as you are, she's like my sister! And I do not let anyone, even my brother mess with my sister!"

Most of the Weasleys now had their wands pointed at Ron. One would have thought that Mrs Weasley, being one who did not like violence in her home, would be stood in between everyone. But she was so ashamed and angry with what her son had done to her almost surrogate daughter that she too was looking at him in anger.

Hermione could only look on as the first spell was cast. It came from none other than Ginny. Almost everyone that knew Ginny knew that she had a mean bat bogey hex. Hermione, having been on the end of it once or twice, knew how painful it could be.

Fred and George soon joined in with a pair of hexes that Hermione didn't recognise. But they had an interesting effect on Ron. His nose started to elongate until it was hooked. The other spell made Ron's hair grow until it was shoulder length and greasy. Ron caught a look of himself in the mirror and screamed like a girl. He looked like a ginger Snape! But Ron couldn't concentrate on his image for long as the bat bogeys were attacking him with no signs of stopping any time soon.

Hermione was even more surprised with the spell that Fred threw into the fray. It was the spell that Hermione was prone to use on Ron during their Hogwarts days; an avis charm coupled with oppugno meant that a flock of birds was now attacking Ron accompanied by the bat bogeys.

Hermione could help but giggle slightly at the Weasleys actions before frowning quite profusely. She was driving a wedge between the people in this family and she couldn't bare it. Hermione fled from the scene, tears now freely flowing.

She made it to the door before a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned. It was Fred.

"Fred I-"

"Mione, No."

Fred pulled Hermione into a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "Mione don't worry you are not splitting this family apart. Ron has needed to be taken down a peg for a while. We just took the chance to get at him. I repeat, you are not splitting this family apart."

Hermione instantly relaxed at his words. How on earth did he know exactly what was eating at her? Not only had Fred said exactly the right thing but he had somehow managed to completely calm her down.

He released Hermione from the hug and they turned to face the rest of the Weasleys. They had stopped hexing Ron and had been watching the two with concerned faces. Hermione's now smiling face comforted their worries. Ron, Hermione made note, had taken his family's distraction to creep back to the fireplace; his intention to floo out of there. Ron took a pinch of floo powder from the pot on the mantle place and threw it in, calling out the name of his and Harry's flat and leaving the burrow.

"So Hermione," Arthur said yet another awkward silence, "could you explain to me again the function of a rubber duck."

* * *

**So what do you think? Reveiw please, even if you hated it. you know, that button down there. thanks x**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry guys, this is another short chapter. But if I didn't give you a short chapter, you wouldn't be getting one at all as I not only am having problems with a bit of writers block, but my teachers find it fun to give me a ton of homework.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/fav'd this and even those whose just view. I can't believe the response I have been getting from people. I couldn't do this without you as I would have no motivation to write. So THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Weasley's are red,_**

**_Ravenclaw's are blue,_**

**_Harry's eyes are green, _**

**_Crookshanks is orange,_**

**_Albus' beard is silver,_**

**_berty bott's every flavour been are red_**

**_and yellow_**

**_and green_**

**_and brown_**

**_and scarlet_**

**_and black_**

**_and ochre_**

**_and peach_**

**_and ruby_**

**_and olive_**

**_and violet_**

**_and fawn_**

**_and lilac_**

**_and gold_**

**_and chocolate_**

**_and mauve_**

**_and cream _**

**_and crimson_**

**_and silver _**

**_and rose_**

**_and azure_**

**_and lemon _**

**_and russet_**

**_and grey_**

**_and purple_**

**_and white_**

**_and pink_**

**_and orange_**

**_ and blue!_**

**_ I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you!_**

_**Hmmm that ended up being longer than expected. Anyway... I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

A few weeks passed and Hermione slowly adjusted to life without Ron. It seemed that he didn't even want to just be friends with her, and for Hermione, that hurt. She had always had Ron and Harry by her side. Everything they had gone through together and Ron just didn't seem to care. Harry had come to life in the burrow not even a day after the incident. He had been planning to move out of the flat for a while. Apparently Ron wasn't the best roommate when it was just the two of you. However harry didn't want to impose on the Weasleys for long and the other day he had told everyone at dinner that he was refurbishing Grimmauld Place so that he would have somewhere else to go.

Hermione meanwhile had moved out into the apartment the ministry had offered her as soon as she took her job after a week and a half on being reminded of Ron at every turn at the burrow. She had also gone back to her job as the deputy head of the muggle relations department at the ministry the day after the incident and immersed herself in her work. She was working overtime, filling out every single form that needed to be filled out by hand, rather than using an auto-writing quill like everyone else and working long after everyone else had left.

The Weasleys could only look on as Hermione sunk deeper and deeper into her funk. It was at the beginning of June on a bright Wednesday morning when Fred and George decided that enough had been enough.

* * *

"Miss Granger-"a voice called through the pager that Hermione had persuaded the ministry to get when she had started working for the ministry.

"Ann, I thought I told you to call me Hermione." Hermione stated pushing the button on the machine. Ann, despite having worked as her secretary for the past 6 months, seemed to forget this request on a regular basis.

"Sorry Hermione. I don't want to bother you, but there is a Mr Weasley here to see you."

'Crap' Hermione thought. Ron was the last thing she needed today.

"Could you just tell him I'm in a meeting or something?"

"Sure." Ann replied slowly sounding confused.

Hermione, before she could say another word was covered in parchment as the tall organised piles came tumbling down smothering her completely just as her office door opened. Hermione would of used her wand to levitate all of the parchment off of her, but as luck would have it her wand was somewhere within the whole mess.

She started to dig her way out when a hand grabbed onto her waist and pulled her clear of the pile and into a hug. A voice immediately whispered in her ear, making Hermione jump.

"Be careful Mione, you don't want to get too immersed in your work."

Hermione mentally face-palmed, she had been so stupid. There were 7 Mr Weasleys. Why had she assumed it had to be Ron?

"Hello Fred," Hermione said, stepping out of his embrace, "what brings you here to my office?"

"I am here because a little bird told me that you are over-working yourself. We are taking you out for lunch."

"Do I have any say in this at all?" she sighed

"Nope" He said, popping the p.

"We?" Hermione turned around and there was George, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Hey George."

"Sup Granger."

Seriously George? You did not just say sup to me."

He stuck his tongue out at her. She glared back.

"Come on you two. Let's go." said Fred

"Wait. I need to clean this up first."

"Accio Hermione's wand."

"Thank you Fred." Hermione said as she pluck her wand from the air as it came flying towards them. With a flick the paperwork was back on her desk in neat piles. "let's go"

* * *

**So... Did you love it? Hate it? Want to perhaps maybe give me a wee bit of feedback? Please!**

**TTFN!**

**(Ta Ta For Now!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry this is slightly later than normal. But its still the weekend so it's all good! :D I liked writing this chapter, well actually it kind of wrote itself! I hope you enjoy it. I still can't believe the amount of response that I have gotten for this story seeing as it is my first so THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

* * *

_**I have just been given this choice.**_

_**You see, though I do not own Harry Potter, I have gone to great lengths to acquire them.**_

_**And now I can finally have them. And for what? The price is no more cake.**_

_**Forever.**_

_**Scary, right?**_

_**I must decide.**_

_**Cake.**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

_**Cake.**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

_**Cake.**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

_**WHAT TO CHOOSE?**_

_**Hmm.**_

_**I will have other chances to get these rights, right?**_

_**No?**_

_**I DON'T BELIEVE YOU.**_

_**Cake, I choose you!**_

* * *

The trio walked out of Hermione's office and past Ann's desk.

"these two are taking me out to lunch, I will be back at 1 30 at the latest." Hermione said to Ann.

Fred shook his head and mouthed to Ann with a wink, "she won't"

Ann smirked and nodded her head, thinking that her boss deserved more than anyone to have the afternoon off.

"Come on!" George moaned, tugging at his twin's arm

"Righty-o, off we go!" With that Fred bent down and threw Hermione over his shoulder.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley! You put me down this instant!" She screamed thumping her fists on Fred's back with all she had as he started walking.

"We're using full names are we Hermione jean granger?" He said tipping his hat to the people he past.

"Help me!" Hermione pleaded to them, but they only laughed at her predicament. It seemed that the general consensus was that Hermione granger, the brightest witch of her age, worked too much for her own good and so let her be taken away by Fred. Hermione gave up and just hung there on Fred's shoulder. He wasn't going to give up any time soon. They reached the ministry's apperation point at the same time that a frantic fluff ball dive-bombed George's head.

"Sheesh Raymond, calm down!" He cried.

The fluff ball was actually Angelina's owl Raymond. George plucked the puny bird from the air and untied the note that was attached to its leg. His eyes skimmed over the note and he looked up at his twin, the worry obvious in his eyes. "I need to go, sorry granger. Ange needs me."

Before either of them could say anything George had apperated away.

"I guess it's just you and me then Mione"

"Yeah. Fred?"

"Yes Mione"

"Could you please put me down now?"

"Nope" Fred said popping the p, "hold on."

With that Fred also turned on the spot and felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube. He opened his eyes and took in the scene before him; this was going to be perfect.

Hermione's stomach felt queasy. She loathed side-along apperation. Where on earth had Fred taken her? She opened her eyes as she was placed down.

"Fred, where are we?" she said looking up at his face.

"Turn around."

Hermione did so and discovered that they were on the top of a hill near a village. As she looked her eyes widened, there was a festival in the village.

"H-how-"

"Harry can be very helpful when you need to know something. He told us that you loved these things" he said gesturing to the village.

"He was right. But I thought we were going out for lunch."

"These things have food at them right?" Fred asked and Hermione nodded, "Well there we go then!"

"Come on then!" said Hermione tugging at Fred's arm. She couldn't wait to get down there. They set off at a run. By the time that they both reached the bottom they were out of breath and laughing their heads off. Fred had decided halfway down the hill to do a very silly run that resulted in him stumbling several times but somehow not falling over.

They walked over to the first stall which was a hook the duck.

"How much is it to play?" Hermione asked the person running the stall.

"Cost?" the person replied, "Everything here at the festival is free."

"Oh really, thank you. Could we have a go at the hook a duck please?"

"Sure. Here," she said, passing a long stick of bamboo with a hook in the end to Fred, "Use the hook to pick up a duck, if you get a 2 or a 4 you win."

Fred hooked the first duck that he saw and on the base there was the number 4.

"Congratulations! You've won a big prize, take your pick!"

Fred chose a big monkey and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders. She looked up at him and grinned.

"By the way, you two make a very cute couple."

Hermione blanched.

"We- we're not- no we- he's just- we're friends" she spluttered.

"No, we're not together"

After that they walked away from the stall leaving the woman behind it with a look like she didn't quite believe them.

The rest of the afternoon passed without another incident but Hermione could stop thinking about what had happened. Did they really make a cute couple? Sure Hermione still had a small amount of feelings for Fred, but she felt like it was a bit soon after Ron for anything to happen between them.

Evening fell and the lights were turned on. Everything was aglow and Fred looked amazed. They made their way onto the Ferris wheel. As they reached the top it ground to a halt. Fred looked to Hermione concerned. Before she could answer a firework whizzed its way into the air and exploded. It was soon followed by others.

Hermione looked at Fred who shrugged and said, "Mine are better," whilst taking one of his and George's charmed fireworks out of his pocket and threw it into the air. There was a unanimous gasp from the crowd, the muggles had never before seen fireworks like these before. By the time it was over there was a crowd of people asking the organisers where they had got the fireworks from, but they, obviously had no idea, leaving everyone baffled.

The Ferris wheel groaned into motion and they completed their rotation and stepped off. Hermione looked at her watch, it was half past ten! She had hardly felt the time pass.

"Fred, I've had a lot of fun today, but I have to get home. I have to be up at 5 tomorrow."

"That's okay; could we do this again tomorrow? I mean, actually going to lunch rather than stealing you away for the rest of the day."

"Sure, I'd like that" Hermione replied with a smile, "I really do have to go."

Fred pulled her into a tight hug and whispered a farewell in her ear before releasing her. She turned on the spot leaving Fred wishing that they could be something more than friends.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! well if you want to, it's not like if you don't a dementor is going to come after you. OR IS IT!?**

**hehe **

**Buhbye Peoples!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry everyone. I have been meaning to post another chapter. I know I missed last week, But life completely got in the way. I haven't had any down time at all in the past two weeks until today. Stupid mock exams + applying for college + teachers giving tons of homework +family hogging the computer = no chapter until today. Sorry! To make it up to you this chapter is twice as long as any of my other chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**By this point, I would assume that most people who have common sense would know that I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**However, in my life, I have come to learn a very significant lesson: most people do not have common sense.**_

_**Bummer.**_

_**So for the beginning of EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER I have to write, I have to explain, in long, boring sentences, that guess what?**_

_**Did I just hear you ask what? Well I shall tell you!**_

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

_"__**No way, Just another ginge! Tell me more!" I hear you cry.**_

_**Fine. This is my story.**_

_**Well, MY story. I mean, the story about ME. Not the chapter I wrote that you can skip right down to.**_

_**Okay. Let's start at the beginning. The VERY beginning.**_

_**One day I was born. **_

_**Shocking right?**_

_**Then, a number of long years later, I decided to write a story. It was a story about Harry Potter. It was perfect in every way, except...**_

_**It turns out that, apparently, I'm technically not allowed to write stories about Harry Potter unless I owned Harry Potter. If I didn't, then I would be arrested, taken to jail, and then hung on the gallows and humiliated in front of all the people I know and a ton of others that I don't. Then, to be sure that I'm dead, they would shoot me a few times, tear out all my vital organs, and eat them for lunch.**_

_**As I said before, bummer.**_

_**But then I had a marvellous idea! I would write a disclaimer explaining how I didn't own Harry Potter!**_

_**It was a genius plan. But as I soon found out, people already had this plan, and I wasn't allowed to sue them over it. So I sued the government over this flaw, but that is another story.**_

_**Anyway, the other people had boring disclaimers, blah, blah, blah, so I made my own interesting disclaimers.**_

_**THE END!**_

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up with a smile. She got out of bed and started to brush her bushy mane and then it hit her. She had slept all night; without any nightmares.

Hermione took a step back in shock. Never had she not had a nightmare at night, they plagued her dreams constantly. Even with dreamless sleep, somehow they got through. But she hadn't had them. Instead she had had a very strange dream about a fox and an otter playing by a stream. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind, not having a bad dream just meant that she was putting the war behind her, right? Hermione tried to forget about it and finished brushing her hair, getting on with the rest of her morning routine.

Once ready she apperated to the entrance to the ministry. Why the ministry couldn't think of anything else a tad more dignified was beyond her, but she stepped into the toilet and pulled the flush. Down Hermione span, not getting wet, but soon arriving at the ministry. She was surrounded immediately by a swarm of reporters. Hermione sighed. What had Harry done this time? The reporters usually only bugged her if Harry had gone and done something either heroic or stupid. But the hubbub of noise was so loud that Hermione could not make out a single question from among the mass. She tried to take a step forwards just to be pushed backward by overzealous reporters. By the time another minute passed Hermione had had enough and sent red sparks into the air with a bang.

Silence fell.

"Okay all of you, who do not work at the ministry, get out!" hollered a voice from across the entrance hall that sounded a good deal like Kingsley. The reporters scarpered; they did not want to get on the wrong side of the minister. Soon Hermione was able to make her way across to where Kingsley was indeed stood.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Miss Granger, the press are a pest and I will not have them clogging up the ministry, otherwise no one is able to get anywhere. Do you have any idea why they were bothering you?" Kingsley questioned.

"That's the strange thing, I don't. Do you know if Harry has done anything news worthy lately?"

"Sorry, I don't think I have."

"That's okay minister. Well, I should be off. I need to get on with some paperwork."

"Have a good day Miss Granger." Kingsley said, tipping his hat at her as they split ways.

Hermione walked down to her office, ignoring the inquisitive look that Ann gave her as she passed, and sat down in her chair with a sigh starting to get on with her paperwork. This was normal, the standard; this was the normality in her life, her sure foundation. She loved to do paperwork. Then why did she feel so bored? Before that day Hermione could sit there for hours doing paperwork and even wanting to do more. But now, now she didn't want to do any of it. Now Hermione was finding herself jaded and utterly uninterested. She didn't know what was wrong and was still contemplating this whilst filling out sheet after sheet of parchment, bored out of her mind for the next 5 hours.

At mid-day Ann opened the door to find Hermione playing with a rubber band ball, a pile of completed paperwork next to her.

"Yes Ann?"

"There is someone her to-"

Ann was suddenly interrupted by a small rubber duck waddling its way into the office.

"What the?-"

There was a puff of smoke and Fred appeared, seemingly from thin air.

Ann rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll leave you two to it." She said, winking as she left and closed the door behind her.

There was a moment of stale silence that threatened to be awkward before Fred unexpectedly shouted,

_"Jigidy-whoey!"_

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Fred's antics.

"What... I don't like awkward silences."

Hermione sighed. Fred would be Fred and there was no stopping him, but his randomness was endearing. Hermione shook her head to clear it; she was not letting those kinds of thoughts in her head again. Fred was just a friend. Besides, why would he ever want to be anything else? He's Fred Weasley!

"So, why are you here?"

Fred raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Don't you remember? You agreed that I was taking you out to an actual lunch today, rather than kidnapping you for the whole day! I am here to just that" he said, arms wide and took a step towards her.

"Oh no, you are not carrying me again!" Hermione said; her voice rose slightly at seeing the playful twinkle in Fred's eye that he always had when working on a prank with his twin. She had learnt very quickly to be extremely wary of that twinkle.

"Fine, I won't." Fred said, his voice dripping with fake disappointment. He held out his hand to Hermione, "Come on then!"

She took his hand and they exited the office and Fred broke into a skip, dragging Hermione behind him for a second before she too joined in. Hermione guessed that they looked like a very strange duo, but she was having fun for the first time all morning and did not care what any of the other ministry workers thought of her.

* * *

Fred laughed; it was fun to just act so free, like he didn't have a care in the world. Doubly so that he could share the feeling with Mione, he never seemed to just relax anymore. Well apart from yesterday, and Fred wanted to be able to make her feel like that as often as he could.

Fred mentally sighed, he half-wished that he had used the moment last night and kissed her. But he hadn't, and one part of him was glad. He could see that she was still hurting a lot form what Ron had done to her. Kissing her would have probably just resulted in her conflicting emotions meaning that she would have isolated herself from everyone else until she had sorted them out. But that could take years; one did not just get over being cheated on quickly. Fred would know.

It had happened to him during his fourth year at Hogwarts. Fred and Anna Mirfield had dated for a good 3 months before it started circulating around the school that she had been seeing Jason Samuels, the Ravenclaw beater, behind Fred's back. Of course she had denied it when he asked her about it, but Fred had turned to walk down the charms corridor when he saw them in the centre of the corridor, eating each other's faces.

Fred had quite calmly walked up to Anna, tapped her on the shoulder and told her that they were over. She didn't seem to care and soon resumed her activities with Jason. Fred had walked away without doing anything to her, shocking all that witnessed the event. But by no means did that mean that Fred had not gotten revenge. Anna was immediately dubbed the twin's target for a solid month before George had decided to rein Fred in and put a stop to the merciless pranking. However Fred didn't truly move on for a while after that.

So he knew exactly how Hermione was feeling, and just what was needed to alleviate the pain. Hermione need to find someone else. Fred knew it sounded cheesy and clichéd, but it was true.

Fred stopped skipping, snapping back to the present when he felt a squeeze on his hand.

"Fred? Hello? Earth to Fred! Do you read me?"

"Why in the name of Merlin's sweaty socks would I read you? I know you're a bookworm and all, but you're not a book!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred.

"Muggle expression." She muttered.

"Where are we going by the way?" She asked, Fred could tell by her voice that Hermione was incredibly absorbed by her need to know what was going on.

"You're going to have to wait and see!" Fred sang.

This time rather than taking her to the apperation point Fred took Hermione out through the front door.

"We're walking?" she asked.

"Nope," Fred replied, "I just wanted to keep you guessing. Hold on!"

He turned on the spot, apperating and taking Hermione with him. Moments later they appeared in Fred's flat; the aroma of food cooking permeating the air. Fred was instantly nervous, what if she didn't want to eat at his flat? What if she wanted to go out? What if she didn't like what he had made?

Fred's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione asking, "Where are we?"

"My flat; I made lunch." Fred said his uncertainty evident in his voice.

But Fred need not have worried, for as soon as he said this Hermione's eyes lit up as she started sniffing in an attempt to identify what Fred had made.

"Fish dish of some sort?" Hermione asked

Fred grinned; they didn't call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline when she heard Fred using such a muggle term.

"You watch muggle game shows?" she asked, her curiosity at its peak.

"No, silly." Fred said waggling his finger in her face, "I took muggle studies. Well, and I overheard some muggle using it and thought I'd give it a try."

It was at this moment that Fred realised that he was still holding Hermione's hand. He dropped it and motioned to the table.

"Ladies first."

Fred followed her to the table and pulled her chair out like the gentleman that his mother had tried to raise him as before taking his own seat. With a flick of his wand the first dish he had made appeared before them.

"Bouillabaisse?"

"I remember you said that you liked it in your fourth year."

"You paid attention to that?" Hermione said blushing, "It's true though, I do like it, rather a lot actually. Thank you, you didn't nee-"

"It's okay Mione. I wanted to."

Hermione could find her word and so picked up her spoon, tried some and hummed appreciatively around the spoon.

"Fred this is delicious! I didn't know you were such a good chef!"

"Well either Georgie or I had to learn to cook when we moved out. And George can't even make pancakes."

Fred chuckled, remembering the last time George had tried to cook; he had ended up spraying half-cooked pancake mix all over the kitchen. Since then all the cooking had been left to Fred and he had gotten quite good at it if he did say so himself.

"This, I dare say, is better than your mum's cooking!" Hermione said, eating some more of the bouillabaisse.

Fred put his hand to his heart dramatically and gasped.

"Blaspheme!"

Hermione giggled and then started coughing.

Her hand flew to her throat. Hermione face started to go red and managed to gasp, "Cant. Breathe."

Fred was on his feet in an instant.

His mind blank.

He couldn't think of any of the healing spells he knew. He started to panic as Hermione's face started to go purple.

Unable to think of a better plan he picked her up, threw some floo powder into the fire and stepped into the green flames shouting "St Mungo's!" and disappeared.

* * *

**Anna and Jason are not mine, they are also JK's. They are only characters mentioned in passing in the books though.**

**So, what do you think? Use the button, you know the one down there!↓ Thanks! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this is late again. I hate it when others do it, but I understand now. my life is so busy at the moment that I don't even have the tine to it down, let alone update. Don't worry I'm not going to do what some other people do and put their story on hiatus, I will still try to hit my deadline of each weekend, but I may be a couple of days late every now and then until life settles down.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: For some reason my mother does not appreciate me trying to make **__**the draught of the living death in the kitchen. I told her that i needed it so that i could get the rights for harry potter from J.K Rowling, but she just laughed in my face. Stupid Muggles...**_

* * *

St Mungo's was having a quiet day. No one had come in for a good few hours; it must have been some kind of record. A record that was broken as one of the fireplaces burst into life.

"Someone help!" Cried Fred.

He was immediately surrounded by several medi-witches who took Hermione away from Fred and into another room. Another told Fred that it looked like Hermione was having an allergic reaction of some sort and asked him if he knew if she was allergic to anything. Fred didn't have an answer for them, she had never spoken up about any allergies, but then again both Hogwarts and molly both made such a variety of food that it would be quite easy to avoid foods that you were allergic to. Fred felt terrible. He started pacing outside the room that they had taken Hermione into and wouldn't stop.

* * *

Hermione was tucking into the bouillabaisse when she felt her throat begin to itch. Thinking nothing of it she carried on eating. She swallowed another mouthful and felt her throat contract. She couldn't breathe, Hermione's throat had swollen and it felt as though a metal rod had been shoved down her throat, preventing any air getting in. Her hands flew to her throat and started making the universal choking signs. A few seconds passed, did Fred not understand what she meant?

"Can't… Breathe." Hermione finally managed to choke out.

Fred's chair flew to the floor as he sprung up out of it and rushed over to her. He stood there for half a minute; all the while Hermione was panicking at still not being able to breathe. Fred looked like he did not know what he was doing, just Hermione's luck. He seemed to make the decision that Hermione would be better off in the hands of a professional, if he could get her there in time that is.

He scooped Hermione up in his arms, running to the fire place and soon appearing at St Mungo's where other arms soon took her away into a treatment room and she was led on the bed. Within 12 seconds of being there an eppi-pen had been stuck into Hermione's leg and the reaction had been halted.

Still breathing heavily Hermione tried to thank the witch who has stuck the eppi-pen in her, but she wouldn't have any of it. After a couple of minutes Hermione got her breathing under control and they let Fred in.

"Hermione, I am so sorry! Do you know what happened?"

Before Hermione could say a word a tall doctor holding a clipboard swept into the room.

"I believe I can answer that question Mr Weasley. It seems that Miss Granger had an allergic reaction to something and was starting to go into anaphylactic shock. This can be extremely dangerous depending on the severity of the reaction. From what I can see it was a good job that you got her here so quickly, otherwise we would be dealing with a completely different situation. Miss Granger, are you allergic to anything within your knowledge?"

"No, not that I know of."

"Interesting, at this moment in time the muggles are still ahead of us in fighting allergies as a magical cure has not been made. Seeing the severity of your reaction I would like to issue you with an eppi-pen. Could you describe what happened when the reaction took place?"

"Well, I was eating and my throat got a little irritated, but I thought nothing of it. I ate some more and then it felt as though my throat was swelling up and I then couldn't breathe very easily." Hermione answered.

The doctor nodded as she talked.

"Hmm, it seems as if you were allergic to whatever you were eating. Which was?" the doctor asked

"Bouillabaisse." Fred supplied

"You should be fine now but I do advise you to go and have an allergy test. There is one in diagon alley if I remember correctly, a few down from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Fred nodded.

"Allie's Allergies?"

"That's the one. I am going to discharge you now; you can pick up that eppi-pen from the front desk on your way out."

"Thank you, Doctor." Hermione said as he turned and left her alone in the room with Fred.

"Mione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you- I was so stupid- I sh- argh, why did this-"

Fred's tirade was cut short by Hermione placing a finger on Fred's lips. His eyes widened and Hermione spoke.

"Fred, you didn't know. Merlin, even I didn't know. How could we stop it from happening if we didn't know it was going to happen in the first place? It was an accident. No one meant for it to happen. I'm fine now, so stop worrying!"

Hermione felt slightly refreshed after her mini rant. Fred really needed to calm down. Hermione tried to keep a straight face but it was in vain. A giggle slipped through her lips and she was soon doubled up laughing.

"Mione, are you sure that your reaction doesn't have any after effects?" Fred asked, thoroughly bemused.

Hermione finally managed to get control of herself.

"I was just thinking about how you needed to stop stressing out."

Another giggle.

"You were always the one to tell me that back at Hogwarts." She broke down laughing again.

Fred soon joined her with a chuckle. He was glad that Hermione was just letting herself go for once. It was true, he did need to stop stressing out and it was good to see Hermione doing that as well.

They were still laughing together when a medi-witch stuck her head around the door and asked them if they could hurry up. Hermione immediately sobered up and they left St Mungo's quickly, picking up the eppi-pen on her way out.

"To Diagon ally?" asked Fred.

"To Diagon alley."

* * *

**So, there it i. I used my own experience to help write Hermione's reaction. I'm allergic to really obscure things such as cinnamon and strawberries and walnuts. I used my reaction to cinnamon for this.**

**What do you think? Tell me. please! I love to get any feedback, even if it is negative so that i know how to improve this stuff. I knw you are reading this, so push the button and let me know. _*Bursts out singing sugarbabe_s* Hehe... that was fun. Review!**

_**(*wave flags down and down-right) (*wave flags left and up-left) (*wave flags left and up-left) (*wave flags up and down) (*wave flags left and down) (*wave flags up-left and right) (*wave flags down and up-right)**_

**In other words- bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I finally have a chapter ready on time! I liked writing this chapter, it means I'm moving towards a few awesome plot points that I have planned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I had been watching her under the invisibility cloak for a few days and I thought I had the perfect blackmail material to get the rights out of JKR. But somehow she spotted me and I was chucked out. I think it might have been when I took the paperwork for the rights from right under her nose. that was a stupid move on my part. Anyway, this all ended up with me not getting the rights, AND she took my invisibility cloak. :( I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

The two apperated to Diagon Alley and were soon on their way to Allie's Allergies. As they passed Fred's shop a few young girls that must of not been any older than 3rd year at Hogwarts giggled and started batting their eyelashes. Fred noticed this and chuckled, thinking that they looked stupid. How on earth would someone be attracted to someone that was blinking that fast?

Meanwhile Hermione was having thoughts she really did not want to be having. Thoughts about a certain ginger prankster. George! Of course Hermione was once again thinking about Fred. Why was he being so nice to her? Why did he want to hang out with her if he could have any witch in the world he wanted?

"Because you're amazing Mione. I would not want to be around anyone else more than you. Well, maybe except for George..."

"Huh?" Hermione said, Fred wasn't making any sense.

"You asked why I would want to hang out with you." He replied also confused.

Hermione blushed as they entered Allie's shop and sat down in the waiting room.

"i said that out loud?" She mumbled to herself, biting her bottom lip. She had not meant to say that out loud.

"Hey," Fred said, pulling her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes, "what have I told you? You are an amazing stunning witch who not only has the looks but has the brain to go with it. Why would I not want to be around you?"

Fred felt the tips of his ears going red as he spoke, looking deep into those eyes of a deep chocolate brown. He couldn't look away from her. She was captivating in every way possible. Hermione broke the eye contact after what seemed like an eternity and looked down, still chewing her bottom lip but not pulling away from his hand, and mumbled something about pretty girls, bushy hair and geeky nerds.

"Mione, look at me. You are not one of those pretty girls. 'Those pretty girls' are nothing more than an empty shell. They have no depth. You are so much better than them. Your hair is a part of you, it suits you and I love it, so don't you put it down. Besides it's nowhere near as bushy as it was in your first year, but even then it made you, you. And you like to read books, so what? Where do you think George and I got half of our ideas from? We may have said otherwise but we frequented the pranking section of the library quite often. So don't you dare put yourself down because you like to learn. It is much better to be knowledgeable than to be ignorant and stupid."

Fred took a deep breath after his monologue, fighting the urge to kiss Hermione right there and then. He knew that she wasn't over his git of a brother yet and kissing her would just add to her confusion.

Little did he know that Hermione was thinking about kissing him as well. He was close enough that she would hardly have to move to close the gap between them. She started to lean forwards when the witch at the front desk called out, "Miss Granger, room 2 please."

Hermione sighed; she had been so close to kissing him. She could hardly deny the fact that she liked him now. As much as she felt that it was too soon after Ron, these new feelings that had emerged for Fred were overwhelming. He was just so sweet all of the time, ron had never acted like that. Whenever Hermione would try he would complain that she was 'getting too touchy-feely'.

Hermione stood up.

"You coming?" She asked Fred.

"Sure, if you want me to." Fred said cautiously, not knowing if she wanted him in there with her.

"Come on then" she said and they made their way out to room 2 and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice said from inside that Hermione could recognise but she couldn't quite place a finger on it. They entered the room. It was quite a small room furnished with only a desk and a couple of chairs. Hermione's eyes were quickly led to the person sat behind the desk. She knew him immediately.

"Malfoy?" She gasped incredulously.

"Granger? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I do work here."

"I thought you wanted to go into the ministry?"

"No, my father wanted me to do go there. I always wanted to be a healer. But St Mungo's won't take me yet because people would freak out. It's too soon after the war. So I came here."

"Oh, well I'm here to get an allergy test."

"I assumed as much, sit down."

They did as he asked and watched as Malfoy did a spell with what looked like an incredibly complicated wand movement. A piece of blank parchment on the desk glowed briefly with a pale blue light.

"Now all we need is a drop of your blood on the parchment. If you wouldn't mind?" He said handing Hermione a rather sharp looking knife and the parchment. Hermione cut the end of her finger with it and watched as a single drop of blood fell, splattering on the parchment before being absorbed. It flashed red before words started appearing. She handed it back to Malfoy, frustrated that she had no idea what anything that was on it meant. Malfoy studied the parchment for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"Granger, you are most definitely very allergic to something, hence the red glow. I can discern from this that you are severely allergic to Fennel, saffron and tiger prawns and have been for a total of 5 or 6 months. Granger, if you ate any of these it could kill you." Malfoy said his voice grave.

Hermione and Fred gasped together in shock. All of those were ingredients in bouillabaisse.

"Judging by your expression I guess that you ate them recently."

"We just came from St Mungo's. They gave me an eppi-pen."

Malfoy nodded. "I hate to say it, but yes, the muggles are ahead of us in allergy medicine and so an eppi-pen is your best option."

"Well, thank you Malfoy. I guess I'll see you around." Hermione said standing up.

"Goodbye Granger, Weasel."

Fred and Hermione left the room and Fred spoke for the first time since the session had started.

"Mione," he said, his voice full of grief "I could have killed you."

Fred sounded broken. A moment passed and Hermione looked up at him as a single tear slid down his face and splashed onto the floor.

"Fred." Hermione said pulling him into a tight hug, "Fred, I'm fine. I have my eppi-pen and I'm fine. I'm right here. You didn't kill me and we didn't know."

They were interrupted by a witch sticking her head around the corner.

"Miss Granger, this just arrived by owl." She said holding out a letter with the ministry's seal on it. Hermione let go of Fred, took the letter and scanned through its contents.

"What does it say?" Fred asked, trying to shift the mood.

"I've just been fired."

* * *

**So what did you think? Tell me! **

**Till next time!**

**Toodle-pip!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again everyone!**

**THE WORLD DIDN'T END! :P Silly people who thought it was going to end, the Mayan prediction was that the world would change as we know it. NOT END!**

**I was going to update this yesterday, but I went out to a Christmas party and so then didn't have the time, but I had the chapter written. Sorry to leave you guys on such a cliff hanger last time, but this and the next few chapters are going to have some drama in, so cliff hangers are likely.**

**Happy Holidays! I love this time of year! There is Christmas immediately followed by my birthday, yup my birthday is boxing day! It can be annoying, but i couldn't help the fact that i was born then! This means that, because i love Christmas, i always enjoy this time of year!**

**Okay, you've probably had enough of my rambling, you probably didn't even read this and skipped to the actual story content. but that's okay.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Not only did Santa reply to my wishlist this year telling me that i should stop writing 'the rights to Harry Potter' on there because he can't make it happen, JKR would never give them to me, even for Christmas, despite my promise of my whole chocolate Frog card collection._**

**_...okay, yeah... I don't have a chocolate frog card collection, but still!_**

* * *

"What?" said Fred shocked to the core, how could anyone fire Hermione? She was the epitome of the perfect worker.

"I've just been fired. Thank goodness!"

Fred was shocked.

"What do you mean? I thought you loved your job?"

"I used to. But I need something that makes me feel like more than a paper pusher. I was actually going to quit tomorrow. But hey, at least they now have to pay me to go!"

"You are full of surprises." Fred murmured to himself. Each time he saw Hermione she confounded all of his previous notions he had of her and blew him away.

Hermione passed Fred the letter and Fred scanned through it.

"Where are you going to live?" he said looking up at Hermione concerned.

"What do mean?" Hermione asked, her voice rising slightly

"Look. It says here that you have until the end of the day to remove your personal belongings from your flat."

"Crap, it's the ministry's flat isn't it? I guess I could go home, I don't want to impose on Molly." Hermione said, drifting into a dazed state.

Fred grabbed Hermione's upper arms and shook her out of her stupor before pulling her into a hug as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Don't be silly Mione, you can come stay with George and me."

"I, it's George and I."

Fred chuckled into her hair; she had to correct his grammar even though she was crying.

"Mione, I'm serious. Come live at the flat."

"What? Sure you sure? I could have sworn that you were Fred." Hermione said with a sniffle.

Fred groaned. That was the oldest one in the book, well older than either of them. Hermione may be joking about, but his time with her had taught him that Hermione hid a lot of her feeling under a false smiling exterior.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Fred said leading her to the back door. They stepped outside and Hermione looked up at him confused.

"Hold on" Fred said and apperated, appearing on the roof of Weasley's wizard wheezes.

"Where are we?"

"The roof of the shop, come on, let's get you inside." Fred said.

Hermione shuffled forwards a couple of steps before Fred scooped her up into his arms bridal style.

"Fred! Put me down!" she screamed, but Fred ignored her pleas as she was laughing all the while.

They soon made it down to Fred's living room and Fred jumped onto the sofa, Hermione still in his arms. Hermione giggled into his strange embrace for a second before they changed to sobs and she broke down crying.

Fred was suddenly serious seeing one of his favourite people in tears. He sat up and repositioned Hermione so that she was on his lap, crying into his shoulder. Holding her close he murmured into her ear,

"It's all right, let it all out."

Fred hated what her parents had done to her. No one should have to go through that kind of rejection, let alone Hermione. She had already gone through so much in the war; she didn't deserve this as well.

It was another hour before Fred was torn from his thoughts; the sobs that racked her body had slowed. Fred brushed a strand of hair from her face to see her eyes closed. Hermione had cried herself to sleep in his arms. Yet tears still flowed freely from the eyes of the sleeping girl.

Fred's heart almost tore in two. Even in sleep Hermione's world was not at peace. Fred made to get up to shift her to the bad in the spare room, she would be more comfortable there, but was stopped in his tracks when she stirred and almost woke up, a whimper escaping from her lips.

Fred glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already 6 o'clock. The time had flown past. It seemed as if it was only a few minutes ago that he was sat at that table eating with her. Now here he was with her in his arms. It would be perfect if she were not so upset.

She had faced so much. One could only take it up to a certain point before one broke. Fred feared that his Mione was near to, or had reached that point. He wouldn't be surprised if she already had weeks ago when his idiot of a brother hurt her in the worst way possible. That wasn't something that you could just get over quickly.

Fred decided against moving Hermione and chose to take advantage of the moment he had to get close to her and snuggled down into her side. He buried his head in her mane of hair and inhaled deeply. She smelt so good, like coconut and honeysuckle and a hint of something else that Fred couldn't quite put his finger on.

He lifted his head to look at Hermione's face. The tears had ceased and she had a slight smile on her face. Her dreams seemed to have changed for the better.

_"Fred."_

Fred froze, thinking that Hermione had murmured something in her sleep, but he wasn't sure if he had actually heard her correctly or not. He watched as the smile transformed into yet another frown.

"Fred, don't leave!" she murmured, slightly louder than the time before.

That confirmed it. Hermione was dreaming about him. Fred was both happy and sad. She was dreaming about him, but she had a frown on her face. What was the dream him doing to her?

"Fred, please, don't go. I love you."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHHA! Another cliff Hanger. sowwy...**

**Like it? Loathe it? Tell me what you think! Review!**

**Boron Ytterbium Yttrium! (Can anyone work out what that means? First person to do so correctly will get a virtual cookie!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, I've had quite a few people asking me to update this, which is actually a great feeling, knowing that people are reading this and liking it enough to bug me to update. :)I should be slightly better at updating regularly in future because I was given my dad's old laptop for my birthday, so I can write with that, rather than waiting for a computer to be free.**

**I had a huge plan written out for this chapter but when I compared the two, this went in a completely different direction. Oh well! **

**Also a big thanks to all those who reviewed/faved/ followed :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: In the days of myth and the time of magic, lived a boy, a boy-who-lived and his world was owned by JKR, who would not give the rights to me even when I offered her my sister as a house-elf.**_

* * *

Fred was rendered speechless. Hermione loved him? Hermione actually returned his feelings? It seemed impossible, but Fred was quite sure of what he had heard.

The cogs in his head started whirring, what was he going to do? He could hardly just tell her out of nowhere. But he had to talk about it with her soon; very soon.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and looked again at the beautiful bookworm in his lap and tensed. She was crying again.

"Fred" she whimpered, tears running down her face.

Fred leaned forward her face hovering just above hers, debating whether to wake her up from her nightmare or not. He took a steadying breath in, he needed to wake her up; she shouldn't be forced to go through her bad dreams. He opened his mouth to call her name to wake her up.

Suddenly he was leaning back against the sofa clutching his forehead in pain. Merlin that girl had a hard head! She had suddenly shot up straight, torn from sleep and colliding firmly with Fred's forehead.

Hermione woke with a gasp and tried to sit up, but didn't make it very far before colliding with an unknown force. She fell back down clutching her forehead in pain. Why on earth was there a person with their head right above hers whilst she was asleep? She had been asleep. The dream that Hermione had been having and her memories of the time before her impromptu nap came back to her in a flash and Hermione froze.

If she remembered correctly, and she was sure that she did, she had just head-butted Fred.

"F-Fred, are you okay?" she asked hesitantly

Fred leaned forwards engulfing Hermione in a hug and spoke into her hair,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I-" Hermione trailed off.

She had been having a nightmare. She had been in Fred's lap the whole time. Hermione knew that she was prone to talking in her sleep.

Crap.

What had she said?

Hermione sat there bug-eyed, trying to think of what she could have said.

A hand tried to touch her chin but she flinched away from the contact. But the owner of the hand was persistent and forced her to look into his eyes; those deep blue eyes.

"Hermione," he said, his gaze softened, "I know."

What did he know? Had she given away something in her sleep?

Hermione didn't care much about this proclamation. She was too busy exercising all of the self-control she had. Fred's smell was intoxicating and it was hard for her to dispel the notion that had come to her mind. She couldn't kiss him that would ruin their friendship that she had somehow managed to find in Fred if he didn't feel the same way.

With a sigh Hermione tore her eyes from his and stood up, however before she could even walk two steps from the sofa two arms snaked around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're not getting away that easily." Fred murmured into her ear.

Hermione span around in his arms.

"Fred I-"

She was cut off as Fred's lips captured hers unexpectedly. However they soon disappeared. Hermione looked around slightly dazed from this turn in events. Fred had flopped back onto the sofa his head in his hands as though he had made a big mistake. Had he not wanted to kiss her then?

"Fred?" she asked cautiously.

Hermione, to be honest with herself, was a little disappointed. She had been telling herself that she didn't like Fred and that she couldn't. After all who dates their brother's ex? Even Hermione, being an only child, understood that that was not the brotherly thing to do. But all her efforts had been in vain. She knew that she could very easily fall head over heels for Fred, but after Ron's betrayal Hermione felt that she needed to keep her heart closely guarded. So she had kept it all in; denied her feelings.

The fact that she had told herself that she did not, could not, like Fred did not lessen the pain of Fred's oh so obvious rejection.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I-I didn't think, I shouldn't have, you're probably so confused about Ron and I'm not helping, and I shouldn't be doing, but I-I, I'm rambling." Fred said his head still in his hands.

"Mione, when you were asleep you, you," he lifted his head up to look into Hermione's eyes, "You said some stuff whilst you were asleep. You didn't want me to leave."

"Of course, I like your company Fred." she replied, not knowing, but wondering where Fred could be going. She crossed her arms in fount of her as she shifted her weight to her other leg, the stance that she usually took when she was worried or nervous about something in particular.

"The thing is, Mione," Fred said, his voice dangerously low, but still soft, and ran his fingers through his hair, "You said that you loved me."

You could have heard a pin drop in the moments following that revelation. But Hermione was far from calm, where was Fred going with this conversation? Is that what he had meant when he had said that he 'knew', alluding to some unknown entity?

It was a few moments before Hermione let out a weak chuckle, "Go on then, say it. Tell me that I was stupid, that I should have fled whilst I still had the chance."

"No." Fred replied almost inaudibly, and again slightly louder, "No. It's true then?"

"That I love you? Fred, I've always loved you, as a brother. But recently..." Hermione tailed off and mumbled something incoherent.

"Something more?" Fred supplied with a smile. "Mione, I feel the same."

He stood up and drew Hermione into a hug, trapping her still crossed arms against her body. Fred leaned back from the hug after a moment and kissed Hermione again, this time sweetly. But it was as if he were kissing a statue.

Hermione refused to let Fred mess with her brains this time. She had been at the end of many a manipulative prank, this had to be just another of them. She knew the signs. This situation had most of them apart from the fact that George usually had a part in the prank.

"Fred, I can't deal with your pranks at the moment. I just can't."

She turned and walked away, leaving a shell-shocked Fred in her wake; tears coursing down her cheeks.

"I'm going to go clear my stuff out of my flat. I can still stay here right? At least till I'm back on my feet."

Fred could only nod as Hermione disappeared into the green flames, leaving the ginger with one thought: how could he have been so stupid?

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know!**

**I see that no-one got my thing at the end of the last chapter. A few people got close, but no one got it right. So, I EATED ALL THE COOKIES! They were elements in the periodic table. their symbols being : B Yb Y. if you run that together it's by by.**

**Until we meet again. *Tips imaginary hat***


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again my fellow **fanfictioners**! Another week has passed and so here is another chapter for all of you. This chapter has a lot more dialogue than any of the previous chapters, but it kind of needs it. I love the amount of response this story has gotten, it's unbelievable. **

**Soooooooo, they kissed. What will happen next? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I am a hufflepuff, JKR has said that she is a hufflepuff. I must be JKR then, right?_**

**_*looks around*_**

**_Right?_**

**_No?_**

**_I DON'T BELIEVE IT!_**

**_I own the rights to Harry Potter and no one can stop me! Mwahahaha!_**

**_Crap._**

**_The aurors are at the door._**

**_I DIDN'T MEAN IT!_**

**_Well I guess that..._**

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

Fred felt physically sick. He had blown it, every chance that he had, gone in the blink of an eye because of one stupid mistake. Why did he kiss her? Why couldn't he have just talked to her like a normal person? Now he had wrecked everything. Hermione thought that the whole thing was a joke; a prank. Why?

Fred understood that he was a prankster; he had a whole shop dedicated to it. But he would never joke about having feelings for someone; ever. How would he get Hermione to understand that he had been telling the truth? He would just have to show her.

Fred was torn from his thoughts by George strolling into the living room humming happily. His twin had a large grin on his face, but their eyes met for just half a second and the smile dropped.

"What happened?" George said, knowing instantly that something was majorly wrong with his other half.

"I kissed her."

"And she?" George replied initiating the twin-speak, they could know how the other one was going to finish their sentence and so could act accordingly. It was a twin thing.

"No, joke."

"But she?"

"Yeah." said Fred

"Well are you?"

"Don't know"

"You should."

"I know. But."

"Two words my friend. Both of them begin with M." George told Fred

"No, you can't mean?"

"I do."

"How?"

"Our old friend told us a few things, remember?"

"Of course, you mean we should?"

"How could we not?"

"But what if I don't see it?"

"Are you really sure of that?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Harry found it twice in his first year; I think it would be more than useful now in your situation."

"I think we have ourselves a plan."

"That we do Gred; that we do."

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and into the soon-not-to-be her apartment when it hit her again. Why did Fred do that?

She was not able to dwell on those thoughts for long as she was unexpectedly engulfed in a hug. Reflexes not quite gone from the war kicked in and the person was on the floor in an instant, her wand to their neck.

A moment later she took in the red-head who had breached her personal bubble by surprise.

"Ginny?" she breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"Hoping to be let up sometime soon."

"Oh, sorry" Hermione said, helping her friend up, "no, really, why are you here?"

"I heard about what happened."

Hermione was shocked. How could Ginny already know about what had happened between her and Fred? It had only happened a couple of minutes ago!

"Judging by the look on your face, something bigger than you just getting fired for no good reason has happened; let me guess, in the past 5 minutes?"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, she hadn't known. If she had Hermione would have had to question if Ginny really wasn't a seer; but now she was curious, and a curious Ginny was an unstoppable Ginny.

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly, already knowing that Ginny was going to get it out of her in a heartbeat.

"What did Fred do?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione stared at Ginny slack-jawed.

"How did you?" Hermione started, "Wait, never mind. Ginny, you know me way too well."

"Come on, stop skimming around it, what did he do?"

Ginny had seen through her plan. She was going to have to tell her. At least this was Ginny and not someone else.

"Fine. Fred mehnuihmpfh". Hermione mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Fred kissed me."

"WHAT! When did this happen?" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Literally two minutes ago."

"Darn, three minutes out. But, why have you been crying, I thought you liked him?"

"I do but, it must all be just a big prank. He wouldn't actually like someone like me!"

"Hermione, Fred wouldn't do that. Sure my brothers prank people, but they draw the line at feelings and relationships. They know that if they did it would be hard for people to ever trust them. So they stick clear of pranks in that area. Hermione, If Fred kissed you, it's because he wanted to, not because it is all some big joke. Hermione, he likes you. Heck i would even go as far to say that he loves you!"

"That was my problem." Hermione mumbled, shocked at her friends revelation and insistence that she was wrong.

"What do you mean?"

"I told Fred that I loved him."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ginny cried; her eyes bugging out.

"Yeah..."

"Why? What did he say?"

"Gin, I-I had been asleep. I had been having a dream where Fred was leaving me on my own. We were surrounded by darkness and he was just going to leave me there. All because I was a bossy old know it all that wouldn't stop bugging him. I begged him to stay, and I-I might of told the dream him that I love him." Hermione said looking down at her hands.

"And you were sleep talking?"

"I think so."

"What happened?"

"I woke up and accidently head butted him" Hermione said with a grimace.

"You didn't? You did seriously? wow." Ginny said, attempting to smother a chuckle, "then what happened?"

Hermione went on to tell Ginny everything, relishing in the fact that she had someone to help her sort out her feelings.

"He collapsed back onto the sofa like he regretted it. He told me that I had said that I loved him and then I kind of admitted it and then he kissed me again. But I told him I couldn't deal with it and came here."

"Merlin Hermione, you sure know how to keep 'em running." Ginny said drawing her friend into a tight hug.

"What do you mean?" she mumbled into her shoulder.

Ginny let Hermione go.

"Well he's hardly going to give up is he? Knowing Fred he's going to plan some big grand gesture to show that he's not messing with you." she said looking Hermione in the eye.

Hermione let out a sigh. She was confused about how she felt, sure she loved Fred, but she had also loved Ron once upon a time. That kind of love lingers long after the relationship has ended, Hermione still hadn't completely moved on from Ron and all of these new feelings for Fred were not helping. It was all very confusing and it was giving Hermione a headache.

"Hey, Gin, whilst your here, could you help me pack up all of this?" Hermione said pulling out of the hug and gesturing to the piles of stuff around her. She needed a distraction.

"Sure." said Ginny getting her wand from her pocket, "Where should I start?"

* * *

**So what do you think they twins are planning? I'll tell you now that the two words that begin with M are two completely separate things, so nothing like Marauders Map.**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter and leave a review, I'm open to constructive criticism, it helps my writing improve.**

**So i shall leave you with a question.**

**Would you rather spend a day with Remus Lupin discussing/learning about werewolves or a day discussing/learning about dragons with Charley Weasley?**

**So long, and thanks for all the fish. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello peoples! I know that I've been updating on Fridays for the past few weeks, but I've had a busy week so I only had this chapter half written by Friday. So I'm updating today! **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! A lot of you were right with what they guessed.**

**I personally would love to spend a day with Charlie because I'd love to see and learn about dragons! :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_Who stole the Ice Mice from Honeydukes?_**

**_Just another ginge._**

**_Just another ginge _**_**stole the Ice Mice from Honeydukes.**_

_**Who me?**_

_**Yes you. **_

**_It couldn't be me!_**

_**Then who stole the Ice Mice from Honeydukes?**_

**_JKR_**

**_JKR _**_**stole the Ice Mice from Honeydukes.**_

**_Who me?_**

**_Yes you. _**

**_Ummm, yes it was..._**

**__****_If you give me the rights to Harry Potter then I will let you have them._**

**_Never! Now leave me alone!_**

**__****_Aww disappointing! _**

_**That means that...**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

An hour later Hermione returned to the flat to find it deserted. She thought nothing of it and went to put her stuff in her room, soon realising that she did not know which room was hers. She mumbled her concern out loud. Hermione watched as a florescent green arrow appeared on the floor. Curious, Hermione took a couple of steps forwards.

Nothing.

She took a couple more and another arrow appeared, pointing once again towards the corridor. Hermione smiled, Fred had thought ahead for once. She followed the arrows to the last door in the corridor and the words "Hermione this is your room! –F" appeared on the door for a moment before fading away.

Hermione pushed the door open and gasped in shock. It had not been what she had expected. She had expected a blank room, with a few pieces of basic furniture at the most. After all, Fred had said that they never used this room. Before her was a fully furnished room, complete with bookcases up against the wall, partially filled, with just enough room for the books she had brought with her. Hermione had only brought a few things from the flat. She hadn't felt the need to decorate the flat in the relatively short amount of time that she had been there; as a result most of her personal belongings happened to be her precious books.

The room was relatively large and there was a double bed in the centre. A large window allowing the evening light to flood in drew the eye towards the fully stocked, unused desk against the opposite wall. In Hermione's opinion, it was perfect.

Hermione was drawn from her musing, noticing the note made of muggle card resting on the bed. She picked it up, hands slightly shaking. There was no doubt in her mind that it would be from Fred. She opened it and confirmed her predictions.

_'Mione, I hope you like this. I have to tell you that I was not playing some mean kind of prank on you when I kissed you. I kissed you because I like you. If I am honest with myself I have liked you for months, but I kept out of the way because of Ron. But he mucked up. He hurt you. I know how it feels. I'm not just saying that, I've been cheated on before. Yeah, you may not believe it but one of the Weasley twins wasn't enough for her. But that's unimportant. I know that you are still healing and I've confused you. But I swear that will prove that I was not joking around, I'm not that kind of person._

_Hoping you will give me a chance -F'_

Hermione was speechless, Ginny had once again been completely right. Hermione re-read the note. Yes, Fred was right that he had confused her, but Hermione was never going to go back to Ron, ever. So why shouldn't she give Fred a chance?

Hermione stood there staring at the note for a few minutes trying to make a decision. On one hand there were the pros to choosing Fred, but there were also the cons. Hermione deliberated for a few moments more before deciding to sleep on the matter. She climbed into the bed and curled up in the duvet. It seemed that someone had placed a cooling charm on the duvet though; a normal muggle one would be way too hot for that time of year. Hermione laid her head on the pillow, closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, hoping for a peaceful night's sleep. Today, she decided, had been a very long day.

* * *

"Good evening Professor." Fred said on arriving at the gates of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, smiling to his old transfiguration professor.

"Hello Mr Weasley, What was it that I could do for you that was so urgent?" She asked.

"I was wondering, could I possibly... well. I-I messed up big time with Hermione. An-"

"Miss Granger? You and Hermione. I know she had broken it off with your brother but... What did you do?" McGonagall said a curious twinkle that Fred had never seen before in her eye.

"I may have kissed her." Fred said rubbing his neck. McGonagall gasped as Fred continued, "But she thought it was all for a joke. I was wondering, could I possibly use the room of requirement?"

"Whatever for Mr Weasley?"

"I have it from a good source that The Mirror is hidden there."

"Albus didn't?" she questioned

"He did. I wish to look into the mirror; I'm going to use this to show the memory to 'Mione." Fred said taking a bright blue shell from his pocket. He and George had been working on them for months, this was the prototype. They were memory shells, a bit like a mini portable pensieve.

"I find no problem in letting you in the castle Mr Weasley. Follow me."

With that McGonagall and Fred walked up to that castle that he had spent so much of his childhood in. Just the walk up from Hogsmeade brought back so many memories of his teenage days. But before he knew it he was up at the doors to the entrance hall.

"Just come to my office later and you can floo home from there." McGonagall said.

"Thanks Professor."

As soon as she left, Fred pulled out the marauders map. He had swung by Harry's house beforehand and picked it up. Harry had been curious as to why he needed but handed it over anyways. Now Fred didn't need the map to know his way around Hogwarts, he just didn't want to bump into anyone on his way up to the seventh floor. Especially Filch, He would probably try to put Fred in detention, the fact that he wasn't a student would count for nothing in Filch's book.

Fred whispered the password and the map appeared. Everyone seemed to be in their common rooms at the moment. It was too early for any late night sneaking, and filch had yet to start his rounds. He was soon outside of the wall on the seventh floor where he knew the room of requirement was located. Luckily it had somehow survived the fiend fire incident during the final battle. He paced back and forth three times and a blue door appeared in the wall.

He stepped into the room. It was large and circular with the Mirror of Erised situated in the centre. Fred walked around it a few times, not looking into the glass. Did he really want to do this? 'Yes!' his conscience screamed. He walked to the front of the mirror. He needed to do this.

He looked up into the mirror. His reflection melted away and he could see a little boy and a girl around the same age sat on the floor smiling up at him. They seemed to be about four years old. The boy looked exactly like Fred did when he was a kid, but had brown hair instead of the Weasley red. However the girl did. She had long red bushy hair. Fred was mesmerised by the two children that sat smiling at him. It wasn't long before they were joined by two other people that were obviously Hermione and himself, albeit a few years older. Fred couldn't get over the fact that he looked so happy. The two adults knelt to the ground and the children ran up to them, soon engulfed in a huge hug. The mirror Fred put his arm around the mirror Hermione and it was then that Fred noticed the ring around the woman's finger. They were married.

As far as Fred could say everything about the scene before him was perfect. He watched the little family for a few moments more before tearing his gaze from the mirror he didn't want to waste away before it like many others had.

Fred was shaking; he wanted that scene to be real so badly. He was tempted to take another look in the mirror, but he knew that if he did then he would never be able to look away. He took a deep breath and used all of his will power to walk out of the room. The door disappeared and Fred collapsed onto the floor and put his head in his hands. Why had he been so stupid as to kiss Hermione? It was going to take a lot to convince her to change her beliefs. But Fred was determined. He stood up and made his way through the castle to the headmistress's office. He reached the gargoyle that covered the entrance and then realised that he did not know the password.

"Darn."

The gargoyle leapt out of the way. What kind of password was that? Fred was very confused until he saw Professor McGonagall exiting from the office.

"Ah Mr Weasley, I assume you have completed what you came here for. Come, you can use my floo to return home." she said turning back into her office.

"Thank you professor." Fred said following her, still slightly distracted by what he had seen.

He thanked his old transfiguration professor profusely again for letting him use the mirror and disappeared into the flames.

"Minerva, you do know that they're not you little cubs anymore?" Dumbledore's portrait said from the wall.

"I know, but it doesn't stop me worrying."

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know! Reviews are awesome! If you review you are awesome! It's not like if you don't I'm gonna set Padfoot on you or something... *cheesy grin***

**_Question time!_**

**Would you rather: have a flying broomstick OR have an enchanted flying car?**

**Pip Pip !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! So much snow over here, it's so fun! But I still had to go into school for an exam. :(**

**I was going to update this yesterday but then I lost my usb stick that had this chapter on it. I found it a few hours ago though. **

**Thanks to all those who left a review. Actually, thanks as well to all those who have just read this fic as well, I first started to post thinking that I would only get a few people that were interested in reading this but this fic has now had 8, 942 views which is really amazing!**

**It seems that everyone who responded wanted a broomstick. I get where those people are coming from, it would be awesome to be able to play Quiddich. But i personally would prefer the car, but it seems i am on my own here.**

**I liked writing this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I cannot think of an interesting disclaimer. Someone seems to have obliviated all my good it you Jo? Is it because you don't appreciate me sending you a singing gnome to force you to give me the rights to Harry Potter? I thought it might. Did it work? No? :( Guys, I guess this means that,_**

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

Hermione awoke the next day fully refreshed. No nightmares plagued her dreams for she had none that night, none that she remembered at any rate. She glanced over at her clock and panicked. It was 11 o'clock! She was late for work. It took her a couple of minutes of manic rushing to get dressed that she then remembered the events of the previous day. She fell backwards and collapsed on the bed with a groan. She stayed there for a couple of minutes before deciding to get up and go find one of the twins, she might as well take up Fred's offer of a job, she needed something to do.

The exited her room into the living room to find Fred asleep on the sofa, face-down. Her expression softened. He was curled up in a foetal-like position, his bottom sticking into the air.

All-in-all it was kind of cute. Hermione spotted an old camera on the table and a smirk plastered itself on her face. If she was going to work at the shop then she would have to prove herself worthy of the job. Taking the wand out of her holster she transfigured one of the sofa cushions that Fred was hugging into a bright pink teddy bear. Hermione grabbed the camera and took a few shots from varying angles before placing it back down where she found it.

Remembering a charm that she had come across in a book in the library she walked over to the cutlery draw and waved her wand over it, keying the spell to only activate for Fred and George. Hermione proceeded to cast the same spell again over a variety of different objects that would activate at some point for Fred or George.

This was going to be fun.

Hermione heard a slightly muffled snore from Fred's direction. He was waking up.

Hermione crept back to the corridor as Fred started to stir and walked back into the living room as if she had only just gotten up herself.

"Morning" He said with a yawn. he looked down. "Why do I have a pink teddy bear?"

Hermione giggled, "I don't know, but it suits you!"

Fred stuck her tongue out at her and said with a wink, "of course it does, I make everything look good of course!"

"Duh!" she said full out laughing at the look on Fred's face.

He unexpectedly jumped up, ran over to Hermione and swooped her up into a giant hug, spinning her around. Hermione shrieked at the sudden movement of being literally swept off her feet.

He put her back down again and blue eyes stared into brown.

"Hermione." he breathed and then shook his head.

"Fred I-"

"No, Hermione, I shouldn't have put you in that position."

"But Fred I-"

She was silenced by a finger that Fred placed over her lips. Hermione eyes grew wide.

"Mione, You know that I feel for you, but I don't want thing to be awkward between us. I think it'd be better now for us to just be friends. Okay?"

Fred didn't give her a chance to answer before turning away and walking into the kitchen. He picked up a bright blue shell that Hermione assumed to be for some sort of new prank. Fred sighed wistfully and put it down again before saying, "I'm going down to the shop. I'll be back later." and leaving through the door.

Hermione sighed. She had wrecked it. Hermione let out another sigh and drove the negative thought from her mind. Her mind soon wandered onto other things.

Like what had that blue shell been for?

The enigma of it started to eat at her mind. She knew that she should touch any of the boy's untested pranks, it could be dangerous. But it was oh-so tempting. Surely she could just look?

Hermione screwed her face up, trying to make a decision and then walked promptly over to the kitchen. The blue shell sat there; mocking her. Hermione picked it up.

Nothing happened.

Nothing at all. She turned it over a few times in her hand and noticed a small inscription on the base of the shell that read:

_'Dream shell- similar to a pensive but portable. Prototype 57B. WWW'_

Hermione was impressed. The twins had actually found a way to make a portable pensive. There must have been a toil of complex magic involved in it's making.

Hermione was curious to whether it had any memories inside it yet. Hands shaking, she opened it up, looked inside and was sucked into the memory.

* * *

Fred was frustrated, he wanted Hermione to see that he cared, but why had he, as the muggles would say, friend-zoned her? Better as friends?

He had been so stupid. What would Hermione have said had he let her speak?

The thought ate at him from the inside for another ten minutes before he decided that he needed to go upstairs and apologise. George could handle the shop on his own for a few minutes, couldn't he?

"George I-"

"Need to go apologise to Hermione for whatever you did before coming down here? Sure, go ahead."

"How did you know?" Fred asked.

"You've been 'organising' that shelf for the last 15 minutes Fred."

"Oh..."

Fred left him there and went back up the stairs taking them two at a time. He opened the front door.

"Hermione?" he called out. But no one was there.

Fred searched the flat from top to bottom but Hermione could not be found.

Fred was starting to get worried and then mentally slapped himself, he was a wizard.

"Point me: Hermione Granger."

His wand span round a few times in his hand as if the spell could not find her but then pointed towards the kitchen. Fred was confused, he had already checked the kitchen twice.

He walked in there to find no one. The room was still empty.

"Point me: Hermione Granger." Fred said again.

Fred blanched. His wand was pointed towards the shell on the floor; the untested dream shell. It was glowing faintly red. Why couldn't it have been any other colour? There was only one thing that the red could stand for and it was _not_ good news.

Hermione was in the shell and she was stuck.

* * *

**So, Hermione is stuck. What do you think of this chapter? I Know you want to tell me. Go on, you know you want to. Reviews are love so every reviewer will get an invisible cookie.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Would you rather: receive a Howler in front of your friends OR eat a vomit flavored Every Flavored Bean?**

**Lemme know how you feel!**

**Egogahan! (First person to guess the language will also get a sneek peak of the next chapter.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! I would have posted yesterday, the chapter was ready, but i went to go see Les Miserables instead! It's so sad, I bawled my eyes out. So, because I was out I did not have the time to post. But I had fun.**

**It seems no one got the language that my goodbye was in, it was pretty obscure though.(:::X:::) Here's a plaster for your boo boo!**

**It was in Apache and it meant till we meet again, was pretty close as she found a website to do with it but she didn't guess the language.**

**We are all of the same opinion that a howler would be better than a vomit flavoured jelly bean. Yuk! **

**So, on with the story!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I'm in the hall of prophecies and I pick up a globe with my name on, I drop it in surprise and the prophecy is heard:**_

_**As long as the moon shines bright**_

_**the girl-who-is-an-surplus-ginger**_

_**shall attempt too many times**_

_**to take the rights from the ulimate queen**_

_**and shall as a result**_

_**fail and**_

_**be forever known as a squib.**_

_****__**Hey! I'm not a squib, I-I'm just magically challenged! I guess this means that: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

Fred picked up the shell, shaking slightly; this was not good. They hadn't even tested it yet and so Fred did not have an inkling of an idea of how to get Hermione out of there.

Fred froze halfway to the door, remembering just what he had put inside the shell. Fred had put every good memory of Hermione in there and some of the bad things too. The first time they met on the train in her first year; the times that he had visited her in the hospital wing when she was petrified; the Yule ball; the times in the tree, everything. There were many embarrassing ones in the mix, but the memories were all about her. Every last one.

Fred was both happy and scared that Hermione was witnessing the memories. He was scared that Hermione would reject him, he was disappointed that he didn't get to present the memories to her, but he was happy that she was witnessing them. Fred was happy that she would be able to see how he truly feels. The only negative side to all of this was that she was stuck in there.

Fred continued forwards, exiting the apartment and running down the stairs. He burst into the shop and looked around. There was no one there, George must have closed up and gone out the back.

He walked out to the storeroom and opened the door to find George kissing the living daylights out of Angelina.

"George... George... GEORGE!" he tried desperately trying to get his twin's attention.

The ginger in question broke away from the kiss are glared at his twin.

"What?" he said before noticing how scared Fred looked and then asked the question again more softly.

"She's stuck."

"Ange could we?"

"Sure, you two look like you need a bit of privacy. I'll see you later." she said and left, kissing George lightly on the cheek on her way out.

Fred watched her leave and as soon as the door swung shut his knees gave in and he collapsed to the floor.

"She's stuck George."

"Who's stuck?"

"Mione, s-she's in the shell." Fred said holding the shell out, hand shaking.

George gasped.

"But that's the prototype! We haven't even tested it yet. How are we going to get her out?"

"I don't know, Idontknow. She'sstuckandikindaputthememorie sinthere." Fred blurted out at top speed.

"Sorry?"

"I put them in there." Fred said, this time at a much more reasonable speed.

"So she?"

"Yeah."

George sighed deeply, "Well that wrecks your entire plan of presenting them to her after your picnic."

"George." Fred said his voice breaking halfway through.

Georges eyes visibly softened, "You really love her, don't you mate?"

"You have no idea"

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes.

Where was she? Or rather, what was this memory of?

Looking around She instantly recognised her surroundings as one of the compartments on the hogwarts express. In front of her was a pair of ginger twin, years younger than when she had last seen them. They were hunched over a moving purple blob. Hermione laughed, she remembered this day well. It was their third year, or otherwise known to Hermione as her own first year at the magical school that she had called home for so many years. The blob was actually one of her favourite memories. It would be good to see it from someone else's point of view.

That blob was the thing that gave Hermione her very first friends. She watched as the twins opened the door to the compartment to reveal a bushy haired girl and a slightly podgy boy holding a toad talking in hushed tones.

Had she really looked like that? Hermione swore that her hair could have never actually been that bushy. It just could not have been that bad, could it?

"Hey, you, catch!" one of them called throwing the blob at the duo.

The toad croaked in fright and hopped down out of the boy's hands and the young Hermione caught the purple blob and looked at it curiously.

"This is strange, what does it do?" she asked the twins

"Well milady," one of them started,

"Why don't you," the other continued,

"Look in a mirror?" they said in unison.

The young Hermione span round to look at Neville, who was desperately trying not to laugh, and caught her reflection in the window

Her hair was purple.

Hermione smiled the boys had soon after changed it back and introduced themselves. It was only then that Neville had noticed that Trevor was missing and so she had bid the twins goodbye and set off to find the troublesome toad where she met harry and Ron.

The memory blurred and the scene morphed into a few short flashes of her from varying years. The last one was longer and was of Fred and her in the hospital wing. Hermione had no idea that Fred had ever come to visit her when she was petrified.

Hermione watched him intently as Fred swept a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hermione, you've got to wake up soon, you'll have all that homework to do that's late. You late, eh?"

Fred stopped and sighed.

"You've got to wake up. You have to come back to us, t-to me. Come on Hermy, you've got to." Fred said, his voice breaking.

"You have to. I-I love you. I love you Hermione, come on. You can get through this."

Hermione was shocked to her very core. How could Fred have loved her for that long and not done anything about it?

The scene changed once again, this time to Fred talking to his twin in their dorm.

"Why don't you tell Hermione that you like her?" George said.

"She wont believe me and Ron will be upset with me. You know he likes her and he's not subtle about it either. I can't do that to him."

It changed again and Hermione saw the many times recently that they had spent with each other. She was shown the times they had spent in that old oak tree and the fun they had at the funfair.

The scene morphed into a plain room with a mirror in the centre. Hermione gasped as she recognised it as the mirror of Erised. Fred was stood in front of it and Hermione wondered, as this was a memory, would she be able to see what Fred had seen.

Hermione could not contain her curiosity and took a deep breath before walking over to the mirror, eyes closed.

She heard an incredulous gasp come from Fred and her eyes snapped open.

* * *

**Hey Hey Hey! Lemme know what you thought of that chapter! **

**I'd love to hear from you, reviews are my motivation so I love each and every one of you who leaves me one!**

_**QUESTION TIME!**_

_****__**Would you rather:**_

_**Change the story so that Sirius does not get killed OR change the story so that Dumbledore does not get killed?**_

_**Au revoir!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys, sorry this is almost late, i did not have access to my laptop till this evening. And i had writers block, but stuff came to me, it just took a while. So this is a lot shorter than other chapters have been. Sorry.**

**THERE ARE OVER 10000 VIEWS! AND WE HIT THE BIG 100 ON REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I'm rushing typing this an as my mum is yelling at me to go to bed so i dont have time to respond to the question/leave another. SORRY!**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Voldemort and i have teamed up, jkr is sure to let me have the rights to harry potter, or ill get voldemort to crucio her! MWAHAHAHA! oh yeah... ooops... slight flaw in my plan, little old tommy is dead. so for now, I OWN NOTHING!_**

* * *

Hermione could hardly believe her eyes. The scene playing out before her looked almost too good to be true. The two kids; no one could mistake them belonging to anyone but Fred. They were perfect in every way. The very best parts of Fred combined with, dare she say it, some of her own facial features.

It was exactly the scene she would have envisioned that she was see gazing into the Mirror of Erised, but this was Fred's memory.

Had this been what Fred had seen?

Hermione froze as she watched an older version on Fred come into view, a smile on both the memory and the Erised Fred's faces. Fred looked so happy; much happier than Hermione had seen him in months. It looked as if Fred was experiencing pure joy and elation from the scene unfolding before him. The mirror Fred was soon joined by a woman. Hermione did a double take as she identified the woman.

Fred's heart's desire, judging by the golden bands on the mirror couples hands, was to be married to her!

Hermione could hardly believe it, but her logical mind forced her to; all the evidence was there, it was a memory!

Fred really had been telling the truth, it had been a joke.

Ginny was right.

Hermione put her head in her hands, she had made such a mess of things. She felt a tug on her navel and let the scene fade into a blue light.

Meanwhile Fred and George had walked up to the flat so they could have a bit of privacy as they brainstormed ways to get Hermione out of the shell.

At the moment Fred was sat upside-down on the sofa whilst George was pacing back and forth.

Suddenly George stopped pacing.

"Right that's it, we can't get anywhere on an empty stomach!" he declared walking over to the kitchen. He threw open the cupboard and grabbed a few ingredients for a humble sandwich, turned around to grab a plate and heard a quack.

"Fred? Did you just quack?"

"No."

George turned around to find that his ingredients had turned into an array of multi-coloured rubber ducks.

"Ha-ha very funny Fred, I'm hungry, turn 'em back."

"What?"

"The ducks, get rid of them."

Fred looked at his twin confused.

"George, I didn't do anything." He replied.

By now George had gotten a plate out and was reaching out for a knife. As soon as he touched a knife it changed into something else.

"Fred, what is this?" he asked holding up the strange thing.

"Why, George, I believe that is a Spork." He said as he got up and walked over to his twin.

"A spork?"

"Yes, it's a cross between a spoon and a fork."

"So a fork and a spoon, you know…"

"No! It's a muggle thing."

"Oh." George said, putting it down and tried to pick up something else. The whole cutlery draw flashed and every piece turned unto a Spork and some glittery letters formed in the air that read: 'long live the sporks!'

At this there was another quack from the rubber ducks as they doubled. Fred and George shared a worried look as the duck quacked and multiplied once more. Soon the flat was full of them and every attempt at vanishing them just resulted in the ducks multiplying more quickly.

Within two minutes Fred and George were swimming in a sea of rubber ducks.

Suddenly there was a big flash of blue light and the rubber ducks disappeared and a Hermione was dumped ungracefully on the floor.

"Hermione!" the twins yelled in unison.

Hermione blinked wide-eyed.

"W-who are you?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**tell me what you think, id love to hear from you, even if its to complain!**

**toodle pip!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I apologise for the rubbishness of the last chapter. I rushed to write it and so it was not of a very good quality. I also should not have included the last few lines. It was a random irrelevant plot point that I included on a whim. I should have just left it out, but i shall take it in my stride and use it as well as I can.**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I have not had a lot of time to write, but I am on my half-term at the moment so next week's update should be on time! :)**

**Thanks to all who review'd etc. I love you to bits! They really make my day! I can't believe that we passed 100. I never imagined that this would get there, and for positive reasons!**

**so enjoy!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I was spotted flying by some stupid muggles, now my broom has been taken and snapped in two. This stumps my travel plans for my plot to take the rights from JKR. I guess that means for now, I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

Fred was ecstatic, Hermione had somehow gotten out of the memory shell! He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Hermione seemed to freeze under his embrace; that is before her knee swiftly connected with Fred's groin.

For a few moments the only thing registering in Fred's brain was extreme pain.

"-on't know who you are but stay away from me!" he heard Hermione say.

She sounded so scared, so terrified. Hearing Hermione in that state because of him was breaking Fred's heart. How could she not remember him?

"Hermione-," George started to say, his hands in the air as, Fred stood up.

"How do you know my name?" Hermione demanded, speaking to the two of them, "Who are you?"

"Hermione, okay, let's start with the basics, what is the last thing you remember?" Fred put in.

Hermione's eyes widened in confusion, "School yesterday. Why?"

Fred and George exchanged a worried look.

"Hermione, how do I say this, you haven't been to Hogwarts for school in almost two years."

Hermione gave the twins a sceptical look, "Hogwarts? What are you talking about? I go to Medlock!"

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"No, I'm in my final year at Medlock primary. Come on, I'm not stupid, there's no such thing as magic. Pull the other one!"

"Could you excuse us?" George asked, not waiting for an answer and pulled Fred into the kitchen.

"This isn't good!" He exclaimed in hushed tones, "She doesn't remember anything!"

"No way!" Fred replied sarcastically, "Of course it's bad!"

"Shhhh!"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to go get Harry, maybe he'll help her remember. You can have the pleasure of explaining everything to her!"

"Gee, what a pleasure." Fred muttered under his breath as he walked back out into the living room.

"You're welcome!"

"So," Hermione asked as soon as he walked back in, "Are you going to tell me who on earth you are and why I'm here?"

"Look, Hermione, you've lost your memories. You don't remember anything from the last eight years if what you told us was correct. But, hi, I'm Fred!" Fred said this last part with a bit of enthusiasm in an attempt to alleviate the dampened mood in the room.

"What?" Hermione said, her disbelief evident in her voice.

Fred ran his hand through his hair, this was harder than it sounded.

"Hermione, you're eighteen. You left Medlock years ago and never turned back."

Hermione's knees gave way, she was shaking and murmuring something under her breath. Fred joined her on the floor and held her.

"B-but, I-I. It… How… are we friends?" she suddenly blurted out.

Fred smiled to himself, Hermione could never hold in questions for long when she was curious.

"You could say that, but I'm not quite sure at the moment."

"A-are you like my boyfriend or something?" Hermione said, looking up at him through a curtain of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Merlin, I wish." He sighed wistfully

"Do I have a-"

"No, you actually _were_ in a relationship with my brother-"

"Your twin? Wow!" Hermione said surprised.

Fred felt like bursting out laughing, and so that is exactly what he did. He took a few minutes to compose himself and once he did he explained his outburst to the girl in his arms.

"Merlin no, George wasn't him. I have five brothers. You dated Ron, not George."

"Wow, that's a big famil- hang on. Dated, as in past tense? How long ago? For how long?"

"Umm, you broke up around a month ago."

"And?" Hermione pushed.

"He cheated on you." Fred said with a growl.

"Oh, okay." Hermione said awkwardly, "So why aren't you sure whether we're friends?"

Fred had been dreading this moment, it was just like Hermione to pick up on the details he tried to smooth over. She didn't even remember him and she could tell.

"Merlin, Mione. Ummm I admitted my feelings for you, but you thought it was a joke and freaked out." Fred said quickly with a wince.

"Oh…" Hermione said. Fred wondered if this conversation could get anymore awkward. "Well, erm… Hey, that's the third time you've said Merlin. Why do you keep saying it?"

Crap. Fred had forgotten that Hermione would have no recollection of the wizarding world. The answer to his question was yes, yes it could. How was he ever going to explain magic to her?

"Okay. This is kind of a long story. Can you remember any time that something weird or unusual happened that you couldn't explain?" Fred said thinking about the sparse pieces of conversation that he had occasionally overheard about the various muggleborns introduction to his world.

Hermione looked confused for a moment. "Now that you mention it, yeah." She said biting her bottom lip and looking down, "They used to make fun of me at school because I-I would make the books come to me."

Fred smiled, that was such a Hermione-esque piece of accidental magic.

"Hey," He said pulling Hermione's chin up, releasing her bottom lip, whilst forcing her to look into his eyes, "there is no reason to be ashamed of that. Do remember I mentioned Hogwarts earlier?"

Hermione's eyes widened but didn't leave Fred's. "Hogwarts? You mean that that was- magic is _real_?"

Fred smiled, "Didn't lose the use of the old noggin then? Yes, Mione, You're a witch."

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Really? Like wands and broomsticks and flying monkeys?"

Fred assumed that the flying monkeys were some muggle thing. "Well, no flying moneys, but we do have dragons! My brother works with them, and I seem to remember hearing that you, harry and Ron rode one to escape Gringottslast year."

"I've ridden a dragon?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yup!"

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah, you got up to a lot that you would have not done by choice, but Harry's a bit of a trouble magnet."

Hermione thought about that for a moment, "So why do you say merlin?"

"He was one of the most powerful wizards ever. It kind of the same as muggles using God's name."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical people"

A comfortable silence fell for a couple of minutes before Hermione asked another question.

"Do you know why I lost memories?"

Fred gulped, "Well-"

There was a crack as someone apperated outside and a thud as they ran into the door.

Fred was up in a second, wand pointed at the door. It flew open.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

* * *

**So Hermione has no recollection of the war, or anything past primary school.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I'd love to hear from you even if you don't really like it! :)**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What position would you prefer to play in a game of quidditch and why?**

**Over and out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! New chapter for y'all. I had a bit of writers block writing this, but i think it turned out okay.**

**I got lots of people responding to what position they would play. Personally i would want to be a chaser as i like to be involved in the game and i feel that this position would keep me on my toes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: One would think that by now one of my many attempts to get the rights to Harry Potter would have worked, but they haven't :'(**_

_**One would also think that I would accept the fact that I don't have magic and that I shall never go to Hogwarts.**_

**_It's not true! I'm just slightly magically challenged!_**

**_And because of the reign of Voldemort all the records for muggleborns born between 1994-1998 were lost._**

**_I could be a witch, I just didn't get my letter!_**

**_THERE IS HOPE!_**

**_(someone: *cough* denial *cough*)_**

**_okay... okay..._**

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

**_there... happy?_**

* * *

A man with messy black hair burst into the flat and Fred was up in an instant, a stick pointed at the intruder's neck.

"What was the first thing I ever said to you?" Fred said with a growl.

The guy held his hands in the air and said, "The first thing you ever said to me was "What's that?". We were on the Hogwarts express, my first year. You were looking at my scar."

Fred smiled. "Sorry Harry, old habits die hard."

The guy that Fred had called Harry looked past the ginger and gave Hermione a concerned look. Hermione tried to give him a reassuring smile, but that was hard for her because she had absolutely no idea who he was. 'Harry's' eyes widened and he looked to Fred confused. Fred paused for a few seconds and then turned towards Hermione. He grabbed Harry's arm and said, "Excuse us for a minute." Before dragging Harry off into the hallway.

Hermione sat down on the sofa and twiddled her thumbs, she felt awkward being in the living room by herself; she didn't know if anything was safe to touch, especially if some of the things were magical. How on earth would you tell the difference between a magical item and a normal one? Hermione had no idea, and that scared her more than she would admit.

She heard some hushed whispers coming from the direction that the boys had disappeared in, but Hermione could not make out what they were saying.

"She what!" 'Harry' suddenly yelled before something, most probably a hand over his mouth muffled the rest of his sentence.

Suddenly Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and shrieked, falling to the floor before looking up at the person who had grasped her shoulder.

"Fred?" she asked, seeing the bright ginger hair. But something didn't seem quite right. Hermione's eyes widened, Fred had a twin! What had been his name? Jorden? No, George!

He twin in question smirked and opened his mouth to say something but Hermione interrupted. "No, you're not Fred, you're George!"

George's jaw hit them floor, but he soon recovered himself and muttered, "Even when she can't remember us she can tell us apart!"

"Hermione, are you okay?" A voice from behind her asked.

Hermione stood up and turned towards the source of the sound.

"Yeah, George just startled me, that's all." She said as she turned. Not even getting halfway through turning she was engulfed in a hug. Hermione froze, and breathed in slowly. Something registered the scent in her brain as familiar, but she could not for the life of her pinpoint the reason why. This was not Fred though, so this had to be that Harry guy that Fred had been talking to. Harry seemed to realise that Hermione had frozen under his touch as she was not hugging him back. He dropped his embrace and stepped back from her.

"Err, hi!" harry said awkwardly.

Something clicked in Hermione's brain, hadn't Fred said that her best friend was called harry? Was this him? That would explain why he had hugged her so suddenly.

"Harry?" she asked unsurely, and then cursed herself for it. Harry's eyes had widened as if he thought that she remembered him. She winced at his overly hopeful look, she was going to have to break it.

"Sorry, I don't remember you," she said, watching as Harry's expression changed to one of disappointment, "Fred mentioned your name earlier."

"Oh, of course." Harry said, "I guess it is true then. You don't remember anything from that past eight or so years?"

Hermione shook her head. The thinly veiled look of pain on the man's features made Hermione wish more than ever that she could remember something, anything about her past.

Harry took a stick out from his pocket and pointed it towards Hermione, who flinched. You could almost see Harry mentally kick himself.

"Sorry Hermione, can I cast some diagnostic spells on you to see if there's anything else wrong?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes widened, "There are spells that do that?"

"yes." Harry said with a chuckle, "there are spells for all sorts of things."

"Wow!" Hermione breathed, vowing then and there that she would learn as many of them as she could.

"Oh no," Fred said, "She's got the twinkle!"

"The twinkle?" she asked.

""The twinkle!" George yelled overdramatically, "The twinkle that ends all life on this planet!"

Hermione sent a disapproving look at the ginger twin.

"You've always got a twinkle in your eye when you're on the search for knowledge." Harry told her, "Don't worry Hermione, you were the brightest witch of your age, a little memory loss isn't going to stop you"

Hermione could have sworn that Harry's smile was forced, but she didn't know him at all so who knew?

A few minutes passed before Harry asked, "So, can I?"

"Oh! Sure!" Hermione said, eager to see some actual magic.

Harry waved his wand and muttered something in a strange language that Hermione didn't understand and a pale orange light came from the stick that he was holding. Hermione assumed that must be his wand then, but it didn't look anything like a wand in any of the books she had read. The light hit her and Hermione felt a slight tingly feeling before the light left and returned to Harry's wand, causing the tip to turn red.

The three boy's expressions told Hermione all she needed to know. Something was wrong; very wrong.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**So, what do you think? Lemme know!**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Would you rather spend all your time learning all you can at Hogwarts or would you make studying a lower priority and instead focus on exploring and getting to know the secrets of the castle?**

**CHEERIO!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am so sorry everyone! I didn't update last week because my mean teachers at school gave me too much homework and so I just couldn't find the time to write anything! This update is longer to make up for it though. I still have too much homework but I couldn't let you guys go two weeks without an update.**

**I have an awesome new beta irishwerewolf who shall be working her way through previous chapters, so they shall be being replaced by the beta'd versions as and when they are done. :) I also have a twitter account under Just another ginge, so go have a look at that if you will. **

**I, like a lot of you out there would go explore as much as I could whilst at Hogwarts.**

**This chapter gave me a bit of a struggle as i tried to write it. But I think it turned out okay.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I may know a lot about Harry Potter. But I am no JK. Does anyone want to go help me get the rights from JK? We could form an elite Ninja group. I'm all for it. WE SHALL USE THE MAGIC TO FORCE HER TO DO IT! UNITE MY FELLOW POTTERHEADS, UNITE! *cackles evilly* Okay... this might take a bit of planning... I guess, for now, I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

Fred watched on as Harry cast a series of spells in quick succession and engulf Hermione in a red glow. He looked at Harry; this wasn't good.

"Well?" he asked after the tension had built sufficiently.

Harry took a deep breath in, "It's not as bad as it looks. It'd be black otherwise. Red means that the memories are only supressed, but it's deeply. We've two options: we could take her to St Mungo's-"

"No!" Fred cried, "She can't go back there again, she's spent too much time there in the past months, it's ridiculous!"

"Well," Harry said, giving Fred a pointed look, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, our other option is to take her to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" George asked, "Why Hogwarts?"

"Well she-"

"Hello! Am I invisible?" Hermione cried, "Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room! I may not remember anything but that doesn't mean that I don't understand English!"

Harry and George looked down guiltily and Fred burst out laughing.

"Care to tell me what is so funny, Fred?" Hermione said glaring at the chuckling ginger.

"Mione, you'll always be shouting at a Weasley no matter what!" Fred said.

Harry and George joined in Fred's laughter, but it seemed that Hermione was not very impressed.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?"

"Harry, you were saying." George said, the first of the three to calm down.

"W-we could take Hermione to Hogwarts and use Dumbledore's old penseive to show her some stuff in a hope to trigger some recollection of the past." Harry said still chuckling.

"I don't know what that means, but if it will help me remember, I'm game." She said with a look of determination on her face.

Fred smiled, even if she didn't remember she was still the same old 'Mione. Harry had a valid point, between them all they should have enough memories to make her remember something.

"Great" harry said, "I'll go floo McG."

"McG?" George asked.

"Minevra o' course. She loves the name." Harry replied with a wink.

Fred blinked. Why hadn't he ever thought of that?

"Oh Harry!" the twins cried, flinging themselves at Harry's feet, "You are worthy, oh chosen one, of being descended from the almighty Marauders! We tremble in your presence oh mighty one!"

Harry rolled his eyes and the twins grinned standing up. Hermione just blinked and then passed it off as something that they usually did, seeing as no one batted an eyelid at their antics. Harry walked over towards the fireplace on the far side of the room. He seemed to throw something into the fire and then knelt down, the flames almost licking at his face.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, not wanting him to get hurt. Why on earth was he trying to burn his face?

"Hermione it's okay." George said, "It is magic. Just watch."

Hermione looked on in awe as Harry stuck his head into the fire and was not caught alight. Hermione waited a few moments before something suddenly came to her.

"Mum!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Huh?" the twins said in unison.

"My parents," she explained, "How are they?"

Their faces fell and Hermione held her breath. Had something happened to them? Were they dead? Or injured? Or worse?

"I-"Fred shut his mouth again quickly. "Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this, but ummm…"

George butted in quickly, "Hermione, they didn't like you being a witch and th-they kind of disowned you."

"What?" she asked shocked. It couldn't be true. Her parents loved her more than anything in the world right? So how could anything have changed?

"No. NO! I don't believe you!" she cried, starting to become hysterical.

George stepped forwards and tried to pull Hermione into a hug but she pushed herself away from him, tripping and falling in the process. Hermione had somehow managed to take Fred down with her and so she found herself on the floor with Fred on top of her.

She blinked and his face came into focus.

"Sorry about that." Hermione said, staring up at the eyes above her.

As she watched something changed in Fred's eyes.

"That's okay." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Hermione subconsciously licked her lips as Fred placed his forehead on hers.

"I think we shoul- mmnpfh"

Fred was cut off as Hermione smashed her lips into his. Hermione felt Fred freeze for a second and so she pulled away and looked to the side, disappointed. But she didn't stay that way for long. A hand turned her face back upwards, forcing her to look into Fred's eyes.

"I-"

This time it was Hermione's turn to be cut off as Fred captured her lips in another kiss. She complied enthusiastically, and she felt a tongue sweep her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She began to open her mouth slightly to let Fred in when she heard an awkward cough from not too far away. Hermione flushed bright red and Fred stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Calmed down now?" George asked as Hermione stood up.

"Yeah." She mumbled as she looked up. Harry was back out of the fire and stood next to him was a stern looking woman who seemed to be the kind of person you would not want to cross. Her face though, seemed to soften as she met Hermione's gaze.

"Hermione Granger," she said. 'Ah' thought Hermione, 'she's Scottish.', "I hope you are well. I'm Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Hermione had the immense urge that she needed to hug this woman. She had a feeling that she knew her before and that she was somehow important to her. Hermione had no clue why, but she put it down to something that she had forgotten. She stepped forwards and hugged her lightly before stepping away. Fred looped his arms around her from behind and kissed her head and suddenly Hermione had a huge influx of something in her mind.

Her vision blurred and her knees gave way. It was only thanks to Fred that she didn't hit the floor. A moment later Hermione managed to gasp out two words. "Ron, teaspoon."

She heard Harry's gasp from across the room. "She's remembering!"

Hermione gained her vision again and she looked up at the smiling faces around her.

"What do you remember?" the woman who had introduced herself as Minerva asked, her happiness evident in her voice.

Hermione closed her eyes as she answered. "Not much. It's just a few flashes of things. A big, red train; an argument with a ginger boy. Ron! That was his name. And a-a huge snake w-with enormous yellow eyes."

She opened her eyes to be suddenly engulfed in a huge hug from what seemed to be everyone in the room.

A few minutes later they were all seated on a big orange sofa. Hermione was sat leaning onto Fred as the others talked. Somehow he made her feel safe; almost as if she was at home.

"Do we still need to take her to Hogwarts?" George asked

"Yes." Harry answered, "It could help speed up the process."

"Hermione?" Fred asked, his chest vibrating. "Do you want to go to Hogwarts?"

Hermione leaned back into him, "Yes, I want to remember. I need to know."

"Well okay then. Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Misters Weasley," Minerva said standing up, "I will see you in my office in a few minutes." She turned and strode over to the fire, picked up some strange powder and disappeared shouting, "Headmistresses office, Hogwarts, Lemon drop!" The fire flashed blue, then green and then returned to its normal colour.

Hermione sat there slack-jawed. Was that some kind of magical transportation? What was it called? How did it work? Was it a popular mean of transport? All these questions burned at Hermione's mind, but she didn't ask any of them. She guessed that the answers would only be moments away as the others all stood up and made their way towards the fire, Fred pulling a still shocked Hermione with him.

A few minutes later Hermione found all the questions she had been wanting to ask gushing out and nothing anyone was doing was stopping the verbal diarrhoea coming from her mouth. That is, until Fred silenced her with a kiss.

George smirked, "Well that's one way to shut her up."

Fred stuck his tongue out at his twin as Hermione flushed red. Harry was already stood next to a large translucent bowl that had come from inside a cabinet on the far side of the room, pulling some strange silvery thing from his head with his wand. The other people in the room took their turns doing the same and Hermione stood there feeling confused and curious as to what they were doing. All was revealed after Minerva had finished.

"Now, this is a pensieve. It allows you to view someone's memories. We have all put in memories of your life and so this should jog your memory a bit."

"Okay." Hermione said, dubious as to whether that was actually possible. But Harry had said that almost anything was possible with magic. Did that mean you could make food out of thin air? Bring people back from the dead?

Hermione tore herself from her internal questioning and re-focused on the matter at hand. Did she want her memories back? Of course Hermione did. Who wouldn't?

"Okay." She said again, this time with more vigour. "Let's do this."

Hermione walked over to the bowl and looked to Harry for further instruction.

"You place your head in the water. You'll feel like you're falling, but it'll be fine after a few seconds. Then you'll be in the memory. You won't be able to been seen, heard or touch anything. If you want to come out at any time just imagine yourself pulling your head out of the bowl and you'll return. Got it?"

Hermione nodded. She could do that. Taking a deep breath she placed her face into the water-like substance and was overcome will a falling like sensation and suddenly found herself at home; the home she remembered.

* * *

**So what do you think? Next chapter is all the different memories. Tell me how you feel! Love it? Hate it? Want it to go away? Wel... if you hate it that much then there is no point in reading it. Hang on. If you hate it so much, why have you read it for this long?**

**hehe. :P**

**No question this time, but I shall leave you with these:**

**Why did Potter cross the road?**  
**No reason, but someone will write a book about it.**

**Why did Draco cross the road? **  
**So he could tell his father about it.**

**Why did Crabbe and Goyle cross the road? **  
**Draco did.**

**Why did the Dark Lord cross the road? **  
**Because Potter couldn't stop him.**

**Why did Death Eaters cross the road? **  
**The Dark Lord ordered it.**

**Why did Trevor cross the road? **  
**To get away from Longbottom.**

**Why did Dumbledore cross the road? **  
**He was following the poisoned lemon drops.**

**Why did Professor Snape stand in the road? **  
**So no one could tell what side he was on.**

**Why do Slytherins cross the road twice? **  
**Because they are doublecrossers. **

**_SEE YOU NEXT TIME!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm SO sorry. Life is so annoying. This chapter just did not want to be written and with my exam coming up my teachers are piling a ton of homework on me. I have two weeks off and I have 8 essays to write for English, a French oral to prepare for, 2 maths papers, 2 science papers, evidence to make of science revision, quotes to memorise for English, and 3 history mini essays to do. I HATE SCHOOL. That stuff combined with all the home stuff that's happening: I just hadn't found the time or inspiration to write. But I think this chapter turned out okay.**

**Go check out my twitter account justanovaginge **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I am now in a death eater outfit. I'm sure that seeing a death eater will make JK panic into giving me the rights to Harry Potter. IT SHALL WORK! But until then: I OWN NOTHING! (I also do not own the rights to the song **__******Can You Stop the Rain by Peabo Bryson. They belong to him or whoever he works for.)**_

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe it. Everything was as she remembered; from the knick-knacks above the fireplace to the specific pictures on the wall. She could see herself sat in her favourite chair, engrossed in a book as she always was. Hermione turned her attention to the people who had just walked into the room. She recognised Minerva immediately. Was this a memory of the first time she had met her? Her younger self certainly didn't seem to recognise Minerva, but was still looking at the book, not bothered by the entrance of anyone else into the room.

"Hermione? This is Professor McGonagall, and she's here to talk to you about possibly going to school where she works." Her mother said, finally getting the young girls attention and turned to Minerva, "What school did you say you were from again?

"I didn't. I am the deputy head at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Your daughter Ms Granger is a witch."

Hermione laughed at the look on her mother's face and her own look of disbelief.

"Now you see here," her mother started to say but was interrupted by Minerva.

"I expect you do not believe me, but let me prove to you that magic is very much real."

Minerva waved her wand and transformed the coffee table into a cat and back again.

Hermione laughed at her younger self getting all worked up about the fact that magic was real. Her mother on the other hand fell faint to the ground, taking her favourite vase down with her. The eleven year old Hermione gasped seeing her mother on the floor, surrounded by broken china.

"Would you like to see some more magic?"

She nodded immediately, faster than Hermione ever thought possible.

"Reparo, Envernate."

Hermione was an echo of her younger self as she watched the vase repair itself. It was as if time solely around the vase was being rewound. It was unbelievable. Hermione watched as her mother stirred and sat up, realising what had happened and blushed.

Minerva went on to explain various things about the wizarding world and both Hermione's listened with rapt attention, neither of them knowing the things that they were being told. None of them could believe it, but they were all very logical, so with all the evidence otherwise they had to; older Hermione even more so.

The scene blurred and Hermione found herself in a train compartment, again with her eleven year old self, a lanky ginger and a petit scruffy raven haired boy that looked a bit like harry.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." Her younger self said and sat down without asking permission. In actual fact Hermione thought she had been quite rude. The ginger kid for one looked rather taken aback.

"Er – all right." The ginger kid said and cleared his throat and waved his wand over the rat in his lap. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Nothing happened. Hermione thought that that must have not been a very good spell and her younger self echoed these thoughts without an ounce of tact, going on to talk the two young boy's heads off. She really hadn't made a great first impression on them, had she?

The ginger boy introduced himself as Ron Weasley, the guy that she remembered having the emotional range of a teaspoon, and Harry as Harry Potter.

The scene faded again and Hermione found herself in a bathroom, again with her younger self and the two boys. However this time there was a giant troll in there with them. Hermione guessed it was a troll; it looked exactly like the ones in her story book at home. What was surprising though was that this troll was going to use its club to squash her younger self. Hermione watched on in awe as Harry and Ron bested the troll before the scene faded again. A horde of inconsequential memories passed in front of her, evenings spent with her friends and reading; she seemed to do a lot more of that than she remembered ever doing.

The next memory that caught her attention was one with just her and Fred in. She looked a little older than in the other memories, she guessed it was from the next school year. She was led on a white bed that couldn't be anything but a hospital bed. A quick glance at her surroundings confirmed her suspicions. She was at hospital. But Fred seemed to be in his school uniform, was it the school hospital?

The scene faded and reappeared the same, but with a different light level. This happened several times. Why was there a load of memories the same? Hermione looked out of the window the next few times the scene changed and realised that time was passing, and a lot of it. But Fred was still sat there holding her hand. Why hadn't she moved? Was she in a coma?

The scenes suddenly stopped their rapid changing and Hermione found that this memory was in the late afternoon, the sun was just setting. This memory didn't just change and Hermione started to wonder why. But before she could speculate Fred opened his mouth.

"You know Hermione, some people think that when you're petrified you can still hear and are aware of everything around you. That's why I'm here every day, I'd be bored stiff if I were you. No pun intended by the way." Fred chuckled and then went back to his thoughts. Hermione started to get bored of the waiting when she heard a sound coming from Fred's direction. Was he singing?

Hermione listened closer; he was.

_"Here's another morning without you._

_Here's another day; will I get through it_

_Without breaking down?_

_Haven't seen the sun since you've been gone_

_Like my heart, I lost it when you left me_

_And it can't be found"_

_"How can I go on?_

_Baby, I'd be living on memories_

_Of you and me_

_All the love we made_

_All those tender nights_

_And those endless days_

_They're all here inside."_

_"Baby, can you stop the rain from falling?_

_Won't you chase my clouds away?_

_I'd give anything to see the sun again_

_Only you can stop these tears from falling_

_I can't face another day_

_Baby, can you stop_

_Can you stop the rain?"_

_"Ev'rywhere I go, I feel you there_

_Following my footsteps like a shadow_

_Of my broken heart_

_Sometimes, it's a pair of passing eyes_

_Or it's just the way someone is talking_

_And there you are."_

_"Am I all alone?_

_Don't you ever wake up_

_And reach for me_

_Where I used to be?_

_Is there any chance?_

_I just can't believe_

_You're not lonely, too_

_Just for me and you"_

Something suddenly clicked inside Hermione. She recognised the song. Something inside her was calling out and recognised the song. She started to sing along, safe in knowing that Fred couldn't hear her voice.

_"Baby, can you stop the rain from falling?_

_Won't you chase my clouds away?_

_I'd give anything to see the sun again_

_Only you can stop these tears from falling_

_I can't face another day_

_Baby, can you stop_

_Can you stop the rain?"_

_"If you were here for only one night_

_Baby, I know you'd remember_

_'Cause loving you once wasn't time enough_

_I know we can make it together_

_Together"_

_"Baby, stop the rain_

_Won't you chase my clouds away?_

_I'd give anything to see the sun again_

_Only you can stop these tears of mine from falling_

_I can't face another day_

_Baby, can you stop_

_Can you, can you stop the rain?"_

_"How can I live without you, baby?_

_How could I let you go?"_

Fred had tears streaming down his face as he finished the song. But Hermione didn't see them for long. Her knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor from the torrent of information forcing its way back into her head. She remembered. She could remember. The horcrux hunt; Harry, Ron, Hogwarts, Fred; everything. Fred. Fred! Hermione gasped. She had kissed him. He'd kissed her back.

**He felt the same way.**

Hermione pulled herself out of the penseive, she need not see any more.

She saw Professor McGonagall, George and Harry but she only had eyes for one person. Hermione ran over to him and kissed him with everything she had, attempting to portray all of her feelings in the one kiss.

Harry coughed and Hermione withdrew from the kiss blushing.

"I take it you remember then." George said with a smirk.

"You have no idea."

* * *

**YAY! Hermione remembers! Personally, I really liked writing the bit with the song, even though this chapter didn't want to write. The song is awesome and it would have actually been around back during Hermione's second year. I looked it up.**

**So tell me what you think. Any pointers are welcome, they help me improve my writing. I shall try not to take another 3 weeks to update. I shouldn't. I hope not.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Would you rather go to the Forbidden Forest alone or the Department of Mysteries alone?**

**Qapla'!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello again, I honestly meant to update, but I've been busy, etc, so I've only just finished writing this chapter. I am sorry to announce that because I have my GCSE exams coming up i shall only be updating once every two weeks until further notice. I've been struggling to do this without it announced, so I'm just giving you guys some warning. This chapter is slightly shorter, but it wouldn't work when I tried to make it longer.**

**I seem to be of an opposite opinion to all those who reviewed as I would rather go to the forbidden forest than the department of mysteries. There are unicorns and thestrals in there!**

**Please go follow me on twitter justanovaginge !**

**Enough of this, on with the chapter!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I tried to get the rights from JKR again today. Her Hit-wizard caught me. He stuck me to a chair in her dungeon with a sticking charm and told me to wait. I yelled at him saying: "Wait? I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Askaban!" He just rolled his eyes and left. So I'm stuck here, in a barren room, stuck to a chair that's stuck to the floor. What do I do now? I have a feeling that JK isn't going to be coming down here and giving me the rights to Harry Potter any time soon. So, I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

They all stayed at Hogwarts that day as, as it was a Saturday, Minerva had no previous commitments and so she could spend some time reminiscing with her old "lion cubs". They talked about old times and Fred was just glad that they were able restore Hermione's memory so quickly. Really, they had been quite lucky. WWW products had gone much worse before, and the effects had normally lasted a lost longer. Yes; they were extremely lucky that this had been solvable within 3 hours.

But what Fred was even happier about was his relationship, if it could be classed as a relationship, with his Mione. They had kissed. She had seen the memories left in the shell, and she knew how he felt. True she had promptly forgotten everything she had seen, but she had remembered it again. Or at least that's what Fred had assumed. They really could do with talking.

Fred shook his head, had someone just called his name?

"Fred? Can you hear me?" Hermione said, sounding a bit impatient.

"Sorry, I was thinking." He apologised, had he really just zoned out suddenly? He hadn't even realised he had done so until he was snapped out of it. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, her normal exasperated "Weasley" tone back, "That it was getting quite late and I have a meeting first thing tomorrow to prepare for."

"Oh, sorry professor, we'll be going then." He replied sheepishly.

"It's no problem, Hogwarts is always there for those who have need of it" McGonagall replied, weirdly okay with having spent prolonged hours with both of the Weasley twins. Fred guessed Hermione really was her favourite; she had never been like that on a joint visit from them before. Then again, they had usually pranked her several times by now.

Fred stood up and shook his ex-professor's hand before walking over to the fireplace. Five minutes later he found himself alone in his living room with Hermione.

"Hermione, we need to talk." He said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen in the room.

"I know, I'm sorry that I blew up at you before. You opened yourself up and I-I just ran away and I-you have every reason to hate me and I was such an idiot and then I snooped into your memories and then you had to go through all that trouble to get it back an- mmmm!"

Fred stopped her babble by pressing his lips to hers. He could feel her surprise and smirked against her lips. He drew back and leant his forehead against hers.

"George was right," Fred whispered, "That is one way to shut you up."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Fred carried on before she said anything. "I get why you ran you know."

The look on Hermione's face was one that Fred didn't see often; confusion. Fred decided to elaborate on what he had said. "You were scared, you didn't know how to answer, so you ran."

Hermione looked startled that he had figured it out, but didn't say anything otherwise. She nodded, a look of guilt now upon her face. He cupped her cheek with his hand, "I don't blame you. I've been running away for years, but it didn't stop the inevitable." Fred looked into her eyes.

"Hermione, will you go on a date with me?"

Hermione didn't answer him verbally, but instead kissed him. It started off as a chaste kiss but with the amount of feeling being put in on both sides, it soon escalated. Fred swept his tongue over her bottom lip briefly, begging for entrance that was easily given. Their tongues battled for dominance and Fred surprised himself by letting Hermione win. She tasted so good. Fred had kissed his fair share of girls in his lifetime, but none of his kisses had been anything in comparison to this one, there was a spark that wasn't present in any of his past experience. Fred moaned into the kiss and reluctantly drew back. This wasn't the time for them to go any further. At least, not yet.

Slightly out of breath Fred asked, "Is that a yes?"

"Of course." Hermione replied, a twinkle in her eye reminiscent of the one Dumbledore always seemed to have.

Hermione was already almost on Fred's lap and so he adjusted himself slightly and pulled Hermione in next to him on the sofa. She rested her head on his shoulder and gave a very quiet sigh of contentment. Fred couldn't want for anything more at that moment in time. He had finally got the girl. After eight years of just watching from the side-lines as Ron bumbled his way along, screwing up left, right and centre, he had finally gotten around to telling her how he felt, and by some miracle, she felt the same way.

"Fred?" Hermione said.

"Mmmm."

"What I saw that you saw in the mirror, Is that- Do you really feel that way?"

"The mirror?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Of Erised, in the shell."

"Oh, that! Yes. It is true. I- it was the one way I could think of to prove myself. If the mirror reflected how I felt, and then you could see it, I-"

Fred was cut off by Hermione, who had lifted up her head during his little speech, pressing her lips momentarily to his. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem." Fred replied with a smile.

Hermione shimmied down slightly, bringing her legs up onto the sofa and snuggled into Fred's chest. Fred had no complaints and so snaked his arms around her waist. They didn't speak; they just led there in the content atmosphere and soon drifted off to sleep together on the sofa. And that was how George discovered them the next morning.

* * *

**SO, What d'ya think? A little bit of fluffyness for y'all.**

**Personally, I think that this story might be nearing it's end. Not there yet, but It can only go on for so long.**

**But, LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! I****always want to know how i can improve and if you guys are enjoying what I am writing. THEY MOTIVATE ME.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Would you rather:**

**Spend an afternoon in the Burrow with the Weasley's OR Spend an afternoon in Diagon Alley?**

**SEE YA SOON!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello any readers that I have left! I am very sorry that I have not updated in like three months. Exams got in the way and I just did not have the time to read, let alone write fanfiction. OKAY, I've had the past few weeks off school because I finished all my exams, but I just haven't got around to it. But I remembered you today and decided to sit at my laptop until I had written a chapter because I was feeling guilty.**

**BUT I HAVE UPDATED! THE IMPOSSIBLE HAS HAPPENED! YOU ARE MOST WELCOME!**

_**GO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER justanovaginge !**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I had sneaked up on JKR under a disillusionment charm. I WAS INVISIBLE! and then the charm failed and she saw me and called her security. Darn. I guess this means that...**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

Hermione woke up slowly, wondering where she could be. She felt someone's arms around her and Hermione had to admit that it felt pretty good. As she led there with her eyes closed, her memories of the day before came back and Hermione could help but grin. She has a date with Fred frickin' Weasley!

Hermione's eyes flew open as she realised who's arms would be wrapped around her waist, but the grin didn't leave her face and only grew larger.

"Having fun there Granger?" a voice asked from across the room.

"Why wouldn't I George?" she replied, feeling bold.

"Because," a voice whispered in Hermione's ear, making her gasp in surprise as a shiver went down her spine, "he somehow thinks that he is the better looking twin."

"And you know it's true!" George replied.

Fed shifted slightly from behind her and from the fact that after he did this George stuck his tongue out, Hermione assumed that Fred had done the same. Hermione twisted herself round in Fred's arms until she was facing him.

"Good morning." She said with a smile.

"It certainly is a good morning, I could get used to waking up like this." Fred replied. He leant forwards and kissed Hermione chastely on the lips. Fred was right, it wouldn't take much to get used to waking up with Fred by her side. Especially if sleeping next to him kept away the nightmares that she was still prone to.

"Oi, lovebirds, I'm making pancakes, want some?" George yelled, his voice coming from the direction of the kitchen. Hadn't George's last batch of pancakes ended in disaster? Hermione voiced these concerns to Fred who jumped up from the sofa, taking her up with him and, flinging Hermione over his shoulder, raced over to the kitchen to stop the batter bomb before it even started.

"George, stop!" Fred yelled, putting Hermione down and then bursting through the kitchen door. What they there found was George standing against the wall with a glass of apple juice and a grin on his face. George had struck again.

"Gotcha!" He cried, sticking out his tongue.

"Georgie," Fred moaned, "why couldn't you just give us some time?"

"Because I'm hungry and you all know I can't cook."

"Fine." Fred sighed overdramatically. "I'll cook."

Ten minutes later Hermione found herself sat at the table with both twins eating the best breakfast that she had ever tasted!

"Fred, you are an amazing cook." Hermione mumbled around another mouthful of food, before swallowing and carrying on, "I swear this stuff is better than your mum's!"

"I do try!"

"Hey Fred, when you were cooking, did anything quack?" Hermione asked slyly.

George gasped. "So it was you! With the ducks and the sporks! And I thought Fred was behind it!"

Hermione smiled mischievously and just carried on eating.

"Gred."

"Forge."

"You know what this means?"

"Revenge!"

They both turned to Hermione with innocent smiles on their faces but Hermione, knowing the pair too well, stood up and started to flee to the living room, twins hot on her trail.

"No!" she squealed as she felt arms grab her round the waist and fling her over the twin's shoulder. She struggled and tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp, but his grip was too strong, all her efforts futile. She was placed onto the sofa a few moments later and pinned to it by whoever had picked her up. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see George fingering his wand.

"You shall tell us what you did and how and we _might_ let you go." He said pointing his wand at her.

"Never!" Hermione gasped.

"Rictusempra!" George cried with a flourish of his wand and Hermione could help but be swept into memories of the last time that spell had been used against her.

_"Where did you get the sword, mudblood?" Bellatrix screeched. _

_Hermione didn't say a word. She knew it was dangerous, but if she was able to stall long enough for Harry and Ron to make a plan before they were taken to 'have fun with', then they would have a chance at getting out of this hell alive._

_"Tell me, Mudblood, where you got the sword or you will regret it"_

_Still Hermione didn't say a word._

_"Maybe crucio will loosen your tongue." Bellatrix said smiling evilly. Moments later the pain hit and Hermione screamed in agony. Minutes, but what felt like hours, later she was released from the torture curse._

_"Now, Mudblood filth, you will tell me where you got the sword." Bellatrix hissed, fingering her wand dangerously._

_"I-I don't know! I don't know!" Hermione panted, pain still registering in her brain. Delay, she had to stall for as long as she could._

_"The mudblood doesn't know does she? We'll see about that." She jeered, "Rowle, Gibbon, bind her!"_

_The two that were stood at Bellatrix's side jumped to attention and did as they were ordered, pinning Hermione to the floor with sticking charms and a petrificus totalus. _

_"Risctusempra""_

_Normally the charm, also known as the tickling charm just tickled the victim until the user cancels it, however the spell also causes the victim to thrash. If the victim is under a body bind curse, it creates a unique form of torture. _

_The pure agony that Hermione had to endure was unimaginable. Cracks could be heard as Hermione's bones broke under the immense pressure. Screams could not be heard, but not for Hermione's lack of trying, as the body bind prevented her from being able to move a muscle, including her vocal chords._

_"Hermione!" she heard Ron shout from wherever they were being held._

_"Hermione!"_

"Hermione!"

"Hermione can you hear me? Snap out of it!"

* * *

**OH NO poor 'mione! Evil Bella. **

**What did you think of it? LOVE it? HATE it? Let me know what you thought, even if it's just two words!**

**REVIEW OR YOU ARE GOING TO FIND A LARGE COLLECTION OF HAGRID'S PETS IN YOUR BED TOMORROW MORNING!**

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!**

**If you could be an animagus, what would your form be?**

**( rumandmonkey widgets / toys / testgen / 2425 / # . UeGYv - dhdgg ) - The website I used to find out. I wanted to be an antelope, but I ended up on there being a phoenix! A phoenix of all things! **

**YOU TRY IT OUT!**

* * *

**GOODBYE THE MEGASUPERFOXYAWESOMEHOT PEOPLE OF THE FANFICTION . NET WORLD!**


End file.
